After Hours Companion
by lebby04
Summary: It wasn't enough that Sakura felt alone, trying to stay mentally and financially afloat. It wasn't enough that there was a prissy red-headed jerk who kept popping up in her life. Nor was it enough when the actions of past boyfriends threaten her life. Just when is it enough? Hmm, maybe it isn't so bad that Gaara's by her side. AU. SakuraxGaara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Place to be when there is Nowhere Else to Go

Sakura looked around, eyeing the store in its entirety. Sure, for the past 19 years of her existence, she or her parents had bought their groceries here, had had frustrating memories of inept workers attempting to give assistance, and still kept returning despite whatever substandard values the company held. But to actually work in the place was another matter in itself entirely. What of the past 19 years of evidence let her overlook some serious infractions on the company's side to its employees _and_ customers?

The answer was simple: money.

College funding was putting a serious dent in her accounts and warning sirens were blaring in her conscience that no job meant no money for tuition of her fall semester. And that was not an option in Sakura's life. No school meant no future. So she warily put away the treachery of the stores' seedier side from her thoughts. Phrases like "no union" or "sexual harassment" and "little to no employee rights" trudged from her mind; phrases like "$14 an hour" and "little social contact" entered instead.

Sakura sat in a somewhat lavishly styled lounge. The furniture seemed new enough, the color of white chairs, lamp shades, and curtains matched against deep black colored desks, book shelves and filing cabinets. Yet they were placed on old-fashioned laminated floor design, alongside yellowish-looking walls that made the place appear somewhat dingy. Sakura just assumed that this was the theme of the store: attempt to be modern and hip while hiding behind a façade of decay. At least, that was how she scrutinized the situation. Her emerald eyes swept over the clock to her left.

3:05PM

Damn, how could a business run without punctuality? Sakura, the newb that she was, knew at least that much. It wasn't so much as a rule but more so assumed as etiquette for society. What kind of business turned their back on society? Twiddling her fingers until the manager arrived seemed a waste and there was no one near her who she could ask. So instead Sakura took this time to admire her appearance. Though she already loathed the job, appearance and professionalism overrode any and every feeling of underachievement. She would conquer this job like she did Calculus or Gym class; it was just another obstacle for her to leap over. And although she dressed to kill, her outfit had not sent her wallet reeling in despair. Her gray pencil skirt complimented her slim waist and toned legs, while her shirt, a light yellow tee could be seen underneath a fitted blazer.

Although Sakura was about to enter her second year of college, she dressed in the style of a professional business woman. If she had to flaunt her ability to not only _be_ mature, but _look_ mature as well, she would. Sakura could admit that she wasn't the most beautiful thing to behold, Ino had claimed that trophy, but she knew that she was pretty at least. Not as pretty nor innocent as Hinata though; she had nabbed that prize first as well. Still, Sakura's looks had attracted the attention of a few decent boys in high school and college as well. It was her own blindness and stupidity that kept her from venturing into a relationship. And Sasuke. But that was a whole colossal topic in itself. One that she kept tucked deep within her heart.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, resting her head against the wall behind her. Maybe, just for a moment, she would think about their last date. _Konoha Central Park. Underneath the stars_, Sakura thought,_ how cliché and romantic. Trying to name constellations, who knew that I could bullshit so well?_ Sakura sighed, about to retrieve another precious memory when she heard a cough. Opening her eyes she saw the manager standing in front of her, a somewhat nervous expression on his face.

_ Standing slightly closer than I would appreciate_, Sakura noted. His eyes were slightly watery; maybe bleary was the better word though. Horror struck Sakura's thoughts. _Is that alcohol on his breath?_ The manager's eyes trailed from her face to her hair, wrapped inconspicuously in a bun, with a look of distaste. Sakura's feelings shifted from disbelief to annoyance and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Was it really _her_ fault for having natural pink hair? However, in the name of professionalism, Sakura stood tall and looked into the man's eyes.

"Hello, sir. I am Sakura Haruno. Last week I met with the Human Resources manager, Mrs. Lee. She said to come back today to meet with you to learn what my job will entail," she didn't hesitate, each word was spoken clearly. Nervousness bubbled in her stomach; she was always worried of making bad first impressions, even if it was to some drunk, half-assed manager. In her eyes, he would either be her ally or her enemy, and God knew that she didn't need any more problems in her life.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, caught by surprise from the tone of her voice. Her stature might have been somewhat slight, but she spoke with authority. His eyes roamed her face again with renewed interest.

"Sakura Haruno," he said slowly, tasting her name on his tongue, "it is a pleasure to see you here again. Mrs. Lee had lovely things to say about you. Both her and I believe you are the kind of person we need working in our store." _Pleasantries really_, Sakura thought,_ let's just hammer out the details so I can head home already_.

"That is much appreciated…sir"

"Mr. Hana," the manager supplied.

Pause.

"Well, that is much appreciated Mr. Hana," Sakura responded, barely able to suppressed a giggle. _Flower?_ "Can you explain to me what I will be doing on my shifts though? Mrs. Lee said that I would be a night cashier."

"Yes, that is correct. Let's go into my office and sit down. There are some forms you must fill out today as well before you can begin work," Mr. Hana directed her to his office and an open seat. Sakura did not miss the slight stumble her manager took as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind closing the door Miss Sakura? The lunch crowd will be coming back soon and I don't want us to be disturbed by the noise," Mr. Hana explained. Sakura sat stone faced for a moment. _What the hell? Lunch crowd at three in the afternoon?_ She took a glance at Hana's face and saw the expectation. As she stood up and closed the door behind her, Sakura thought of the little self defense that she knew in the event that she would have to use it. Cautious was be her middle name, and she would be damned if she were caught unawares.

As Sakura sat back down in her seat, Mr. Hana began his dialogue again, "Alright Miss Sakura, now where did we leave off?"…

* * *

><p>It was after four when Sakura left the store. Her hand hurt from filling out various tax forms, employer-employee confidentiality forms, and of a series of how-to quizzes of nonsense common mistakes NOT to make. <em>Selling alcohol or tobacco to a minor is obviously a no-no<em>, she thought sarcastically, as her eyes scanned question after question. Aside from the annoyance, uneasiness pooled in her stomach, and left her feeling somewhat nauseous. Although Mr. Hana did not do or say anything in particular, her insides squirmed whenever he addressed her by name or looked at her. And it wasn't a warm, tingly feeling either.

Sakura sighed out loud and looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue. Not a hint of rain at all. She lived about ten minutes from the store, and with no money for a car to drive walking was her only option. How Sakura was going to cope with moving her possessions back into her dorm was beyond her; how was she even going to get to school without a vehicle?

"Well at least I'll have money for tuition next year," Sakura said aloud to no one in particular. But, seeing as how no one was around, she was more or less talking to herself. As her feet carried her through the better part of downtown and into the residential side of Konoha, Sakura passed the park. Ever the scenic view, children were playing tag and flying kites, parents were chatting happily and couples were holding hands. In fact, there was one such couple walking in front of Sakura, giggling and smiling, their eyes holding love and affection for the other.

And just like that, it seemed like a mirror was placed in front of Sakura. She saw herself and Sasuke, in the same manner, all smiles and giggles. It was too much. A sob caught in her throat, and her eyes widened in surprise to her reaction.

Sakura turned her back on them. The couple and the park. She decided to head right, past the department store instead, because in truth it was a short cut in going home and Sakura didn't feel like wasting any more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Evenings on Repeat

Sakura stepped out of the shower. A glorious 30 minutes rubbing those tired, achy muscles did her a world of good and her mood soared. Through the steamed mirror, Sakura examined her complexion. Her skin was clear for the most part, but she noticed that her cheeks and nose were a little red and blotchy. _Too much sun_, she thought with a frown. How was she suppose to live a normal life when her skin burned under a little UV light? Grabbing some cream from her medicine cabinet, Sakura applied liberal amounts to the irritated area. After washing her hands of the ointment she ran a comb through her hair, giving no patience to the tangles and knots.

The wall clock read 5:46. _Time for a quick dinner and then more work,_ Sakura thought. Pulling on her soft, plush green robe she went into the kitchen, flicking the light on in one swift motion. Sakura was living small scale nowadays. Being solo did that to you sometimes. Her eyes locked on a picture frame by the sink. A sandy haired man, eyes crinkling from his smile and a slight pink haired woman stood in an embrace. _At least they're happy together_, Sakura thought detachedly. Some wounds were still too fresh. Tearing her gaze off the happy couple, Sakura popped open the freezer door in search of a microwaveable meal. There was a chicken stir-fry with her name on it tonight.

Three minutes later Sakura, her stir-fry and a glass of ice water were sitting in front of the tube, waiting for the evening news to begin. Mid-air in taking her first bite, Sakura's phone began to ring. A glance to the caller ID identified that it was Ino. Again. Deliberating for a second, Sakura picked up the phone and tossed it into the chair on the other side of the room.

"Good evening out there folks. We have some news to bring you all tonight. First up is breaking news. A gas station on the east side of Konoha was robbed. Though there were no injuries reported, the assailants were said to be armed by eye witness accounts…" the news anchor continued on. Though Sakura could admit that Evan Nichols was a nice piece of ass, his monotone voice would put anyone to sleep.

Testimonies of eye witnesses rolled through, one after another:

"They seemed to come out of nowhere, shoutin' and yellin' and cussin' up a storm they were…"

"Looked like teenagers to me, no older than my youngest son whose 21. Little bastards should know better. Make a living instead of scaring the shit out of others," said one particularly irate witness.

"Yeah this one guy had like a tattoo and was super hot. He looked me in the eyes, they were like super sexy" responded some airheaded teen. Twirling her hair in her fingers and chewing bubble gum, the girl looked at the news caster who stood with a frozen face. Sakura giggled, _where do they find these interviewees anyway_?

Somehow, the stir-fry was a bust, leaving Sakura queasy. But as her stomach churned horribly, it was time for envelope stuffing. As a side job making easy cash, Sakura stuffed envelopes for a bank. Nothing seriously legal, just fliers and such for "these once in a lifetime offers" and "the best rates" type of info that most people threw out anyway. Still, at $8 dollars an hour for Sakura to just sit on her ass and fold paper while jamming to tunes or talking on the phone, she considered it to be a pretty cushy job.

Her goal for the night was about 200, give or take a few. At11 p.m. was her first night at the grocery, so she had to cut back on envelope folding for the night. Setting a newly fresh pile of fliers to be sent, Sakura began her work.

"Your feedback is important to us. Call this number and be entered into our drawing and you could win $100!" exclaimed Sakura, reading the notices aloud with vigor. Did people really get off on these things? Did they actually buy into them? About an hour into her work, Sakura heard her phone ringing from the other side of the room. Heaving a sigh, Sakura fetched it and saw that it was Ino calling. Again. Sakura quickly flipped open her phone, annoyance set on face.

"Hey Ino. Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, I've been busy," Sakura's voice echoed in her quiet apartment. There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"I'm sure," said Ino, her voice anything but convinced, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Since you didn't get my message earlier I just wanted to say that we, meaning me and all _our friends_ were going out for ice cream. I just wanted to give you an invite. Sorry you missed out."

"Oh, well thanks anyway, but you know how I'm scaling back on everything. Maybe next time when I'm not so tight on cash," amended Sakura, preparing her good-bye speech in her head.

"Now hold on just one damn minute Sakura Haruno! Can't I at least have a proper conversation with you? I haven't seen you since April and it's June now! Naruto has only seen you when you both met _accidentally_ at the grocery store a couple weeks ago! Can't you see that we're worried about you? When are you going to stop sulking? If it's about your parents we're all here to support you" Ino ranted, her voice rising and falling in emotion. Sakura was thrown for a second, not quite sure how to respond to this episode.

"Well, you know I appreciate the concern but—"

"Don't give me that crap! Is this about Sasuke? Are you still moping about him? Fuck Sasuke! Forget him, seriously. It's not going to do you any good—"

"Yeah, I got to go Ino, bye," Sakura cut in, snapping her phone shut as Ino let off a thousand more complaints.

_Fuck her_, Sakura thought. "Fuck her!"

Her vision was swimming and Sakura couldn't keep the tears from sliding down her face. _Just when I think I have it under control, Ino has to come and fuck it all up for me. Damn her_, Sakura thought viciously. _I don't need surprise reminders of the past, it's over and done with and I've moved on. She needs to, too._

Sakura's eyes squinted to the wall clock, it chimed 9:30. In less than five minutes, Ino had made Sakura feel as shitty as she did when she had gotten home from her interview. Sighing aloud, Sakura decided another shower was in order for her to be able to face her late shift tonight.

* * *

><p>It was times like these that Sakura was grateful for taking that self-defense class last semester. Times like these when it was pitch black and Sakura was hopping from side street to side street to make it to work in time. Her cell phone said 10:54 when she entered the store. Sure, not late, but punctuality was something that Sakura prided herself with. In reality, it was probably more like a compulsion in striving for perfection, but Sakura would just merrily laugh those thoughts away; what medical school would take applicants who were head-cases?<p>

One lone register was open for customers who wandered into the store this late at night. Scrambling to remember her employee password, Sakura noticed her fellow cashier raise his hand and wave in acknowledgement to her. She half-smiled in return.

_Okay, 914. Shit! No, it was 964,_ Sakura tried to remember her code. She didn't notice the footsteps behind her nor the voice that spoke to her.

"Miss, would you like assistance?" No reply.

"Miss?" her fellow employee tapped her shoulder.

Sakura gasped and swung around, her hand meeting the other person's face. She opened her eyes, surprised at her sudden reaction. In front of her, stood a man; his expression was one of shell shock. Sakura gasped again, eyes widening. Opening her mouth, she began spewing apologies.

"Omigod. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't hear you there. You surprised me. Are you okay? I am really sorry. My name's Sakura. Do you need ice?" her words came out in a rush. Her cheeks tinged with red blush, embarrassment was paramount. The man looked at her in surprise before responding.

"Uh, hello Miss. I am incredibly sorry to have frightened you. Please forgive me for that. I should have realized you were preoccupied," the man amended.

"Sakura."

"Pardon me, Miss?"

"Sakura. I mean, call me Sakura. You don't have to be so formal," Sakura tried to explain, her blush turned even deeper.

"Oh, okay…Sakura. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Rock Lee. I just wanted to ask if you needed help clocking in for your shift," he explained.

_Not even here two minutes and I'm causing trouble_, Sakura thought, "Oh well thanks. But I think I got it to work." The two stood in an awkward silence. Sakura took to staring at her shoes; Lee, to looking out the window.

"Well, I guess I should be going then. I'll see you some other time then Sakura," Lee said, giving Sakura a friendly smile. This time Sakura return it whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, thanks anyway Lee."

Sakura made her way over to the register, looking somewhat lost. Lee headed for the exit before turning around to look at her.

"Oh and Sakura," Sakura turned to look in Lee's direction. His expression and voice held concern, "just be strong. Okay? You get some oddballs coming in here sometimes and it might be a little overwhelming to deal with them."

Uneasiness pooled in Sakura's stomach. _Great._

"But, I live close by. If you ever needed help in dealing with a customer I will always be willing to give you a hand. Here," Lee pulled a small piece of paper and pen from his pocket, "this is my cell number. I'll help you if you need it." Sakura accepted the slip, looking at the quick scrawl: _844-9608_.

"Thanks Lee," Sakura said, looking into his eyes, "I really appreciate this."

"No problem Sakura, have a good night," Lee gave her a thumbs up and smile before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Countdown list of things to do. Count till. Organize money. Clean work station. Fold newspapers?<em> Sakura read through her list of tasks to complete before morning when the first shift employees were to clock in.

As of yet, no one had come through the store. Sakura wasn't nervous per se, she had dabbled in cashiering for a year or so in high school, but she felt a little too rusty to be set loose like this on unsuspecting customers. She had set up her station in perfect organization, the ads and cashier fliers were neatly piled. Her till was organized and not one cent over or under what it should have been. Hell, even all the dollar bills were facing the same direction.

Taking a sip from her water bottle, her first customer entered her line. He looked to be about middle-aged, forties maybe, with a mustache and a slightly balding scalp. And low and behold at 12:05 in the morning, this man was buying vodka. _Wow_, Sakura thought. Don't be mistaken. By no means was Sakura a novice to alcohol. She had her fair share of parties and shots, but _always_ responsibly. Not like some alcoholic who had to have it in the middle of the night.

"Hello sir. How are you doing tonight?" Sakura began, her voice full of false cheerfulness.

"Hmph," the man said in a grunt, barely making eye contact with her. _So much for conversing with the customer_, Sakura thought.

"May I see your ID sir?" Sakura asked, even though the man's age seemed apparent. The man glared at her before grabbing his wallet and tossing his card to her.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled. After ringing up the purchase, Sakura said, "Have a good night sir."

"Whatever," was the response she received.

Sakura didn't notice another customer waiting for her attention.

"Pay attention please. At least act like you're trying to do your job," came a male's voice on Sakura's right. Surprised, Sakura jumped and looked to the voice's source. In front of her stood some punk who was sneering right at her. Aside from his expression, Sakura immediately noticed his hair, a brilliant red color. Then his eyes, which made her almost visibly shiver, were cold and austere.

"Uh, hello sir. How are you this evening?" Sakura said automatically, trying to dispel the feeling of hostility that this particular customer was giving off.

"Damn good. After women check me out, my ego feels great," the customer shot back. Sakura actually gulp,_ what the hell is with this guy?_

Taking a breath Sakura said, "Do you need help with anything sir?"

"Yeah, where can I get a good fuck?" he said offhandedly. Glancing casually to meet her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sakura almost shouted. She seriously considered calling Lee. This was her first night, for God's sake. Was it too much to ask for it to go smoothly?

"Calm down. I was just joking," the guy supplied, suddenly impatient, "look, can I get a pack of smokes, or what?"

Sakura mentally stumbled, wondering if she wanted to see his ID, or if she should just let the guy go. "Yeah, what do you want? And I need your ID too." The need to comply with rules, laws, and regulations was too strong a pull for Sakura to disobey.

"Those on the top right corner will do," he said, flicking his ID to her.

"Thanks," Sakura said off-handedly. His ID was a little worn, but it looked legitimate enough to her. _Gaara Sabaku_. _Sabaku, why does that sound so familiar?_ Sakura thought as she examined the card.

"Do you have a sister?" Sakura asked. She figured that if she didn't ask now, then this puzzle would bother her until it was solved.

"No," was his swift reply. Without another word, taking the cigarettes from her hand, he exited the store without so much as any acknowledgement whatsoever. The urge to break something at that moment filled Sakura. _What an asshole! What happened to decency? Did everything just go flying out the fucking window?_

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Sakura looked at her cell phone. It read 1:30am. _And I still have 5 ½ hours left! _Leaning against her station, Sakura closed her eyes._ This is going to be a long damn night…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Post Mortem

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at her alarm clock. The hellish object was ringing shrilly on her bedside table. Its red, glaring numbers were mocking her: 1:00 PM.

_1:00PM? This is ridiculous. I still feel so tired,_ Sakura thought sluggishly. She had yet to get up, or even gather the motivation to turn off her alarm. Instead, Sakura lay on her bed, quite comfortable with her cocoon of pillows and blankets. Her ability to recall a dream was just outside of her mental grasp. _It seemed so pleasant, warm too. Like the feel of sun on skin_, Sakura surmised. Someone pleasant was gracing Sakura's dreams. Unknown and faceless, they warmed her insides. And although she was yet to be privy to the knowledge, Sakura had not felt this content in months.

_Sleeping for a few more minutes could do me a world of good_, Sakura persuaded herself. _I need to be awake later on tonight anyway to go to work again_. With little hesitation or care, she drifted back off to sleep, only to pop her eyes open again and scramble for her cell phone._ Just in case… I'll set my phone for 3:00PM_

* * *

>Truth be told, Sakura was a closet couch potato. It was just, given the past several months, that particular part of Sakura had been successfully snuffed out. Yet tendencies, like sleeping all afternoon per se, reared their ugly heads every so often. It was with a fully refreshed mind and body that Sakura prepared for her day at the perky time of 3:43PM. Luckily, she had few responsibilities since her new job not only consumed her nights, but it seemed her days as well.<p><p>

_This was something I didn't expect though_, Sakura worried. Sleeping until her next shift was not an effect that Sakura had expected to develop. Preoccupied, Sakura grabbed a box of wheaties and a bowl; dry cereal was a personal favorite of hers. Her phone rang from its spot in her bedroom. By the sound, Sakura knew it wasn't a call. _Who's texting me?_ Sakura thought with mild curiosity. After finishing several servings of wheaties, Sakura went to her room to fetch her toothbrush and toothpaste. The front of phone read: MESSAGE – ROCK LEE.

_Rock Lee._ Sakura's conscience was tinged with pity. Lee was the one to relieve Sakura of _her_ shift when 7:00AM came around.

"Are you sure this is legal, Lee?" Sakura had asked him. He had only just left the place eight hours before; how was he able to bounce back so fast? Lee struck her with another thumbs up.

"I've done this loads of times before, the boss let's me have two days off afterwards though. So it all evens out," Lee said to her. Sakura decided to drop the matter entirely; Lee did not see eye to eye with her on this. Why push him to side with her point of view? It wasn't worth it.

Shaking her head of the memory, Sakura checked the message:

SAKURA, I HOPE THIS MESSAGE FINDS YOU WELL. I ALSO HOPE

THAT YOUR FIRST NIGHT WENT BY SMOOTHLY TOO. MAYBE I'LL

SEE YOU SOMETIME THIS WEEK. – LEE

_A little too clingy…and annoying_, Sakura frowned. And he seemed like such a promising friend. _Well, maybe I shouldn't count him out too soon. Naruto's a prime example of how annoying, overly-talkative people can still be good guys in the end_. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was a prime example of rags to riches – popularity style.

In elementary school, Naruto annoyed the hell out of everyone. He was the crybaby, starving for people to adore him. At least, that was how it seemed to a younger Sakura. Underneath that loud, bubbly blonde exterior there was a guy that had a heart of gold. With his tragic past, Naruto could have turned out a lot worse off than what he became. That was until middle school came, and then Naruto's hormones kicked in. All the progress that they had made over all those years seemed to backfire in Sakura's opinion. His continuous date requests drove her outside of her mind. It wasn't until their last year in high school that Sakura and Naruto were finally able to mend their friendship completely. It probably would have happened sooner, but the immovable boulder known as Sasuke Uchiha slowed that progress _way_ down.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice was longing. _Where are you now?_

KNOCK. Sakura's reverie was interrupted by a single, light knock at the front door.

"Just a second!" Sakura shouted from her room. _Who's here? Please, please, please don't be Ino._ Sakura had yet to come up with a sufficient apology for their last conversation; Ino's forgiveness had always been scarce at best. Glancing around the sitting area to make sure it looked semi-decent, Sakura opened the door. Wide, white eyes met her surprised, green ones.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, hello Sakura. How are you? I just happened to be in the area and decided to stop by and see you. I hope you don't mind," Hinata asked, her voice contained the utmost politeness. Sakura gave Hinata a quick smile and let her enter. How could she say no to Hinata? The girl was living, breathing innocence. Besides, even if she did have an agenda to complete, say for Naruto or Ino, her tactics were much more appealing to Sakura's personality.

Sitting on either ends of the living room couch, the two girls gathered their thoughts for a second._ I haven't seen Hinata since that run in with Naruto a few weeks back…_

"Sakura, how have you been?"Hinata asked, her eyes meeting Sakura's. This was the downside of Hinata though. She never seemed to just bother with pleasantries like Ino, but dove into the more important matters. Take what she had just said, for example. It wasn't just a 'Hey, how's your day been going?' It was more like a 'I know your sad and still feeling lost. I am here to help you out just let me help you. Tell me how you are doing.' Hinata was a tricky one, though she didn't look it. But Sakura guessed that being born into a family with more money than God, Hinata had superior training in handling delicate social situations. The Hyuga weren't known for being tactless after all.

Sakura decided she would be semi-truthful today. Hinata was trustworthy enough not to jump down her throat like two other certain somebodies would. "It's been a little challenging, but work has kept me busy. My eyes are just set on going back to school really," Sakura spoke carefully. Hinata was a master at recognizing emotions in certain pitches and inflections of one's voice.

Hinata smiled, "I'm sure you are. I hear that your college is top in biochemistry and the medical sciences. To be honest, I applied there and was accepted. I would have told you sooner but I hadn't seen you at all." Hinata turned her head to look out the window. _Taking a stab at my social absences_, Sakura thought.

"That's great to hear! Really, I didn't know you were interested in medicine – "

"It's not for medicine. I enrolled into the art program. To be honest, the school's art museum was breath-taking. Have you been to it?" Hinata's voice was pleasant and light, betraying any suspicion Sakura had previously had as to why Hinata had chose to stop in the first place.

"Uh," sadly Sakura had ignored the finer arts that the college had to offer, "I haven't, to be honest. My roommate was an art history minor, and said that it was absolutely beautiful. When we go back to school you should definitely give me a tour, I'm sure you know the place like it's your second home."

Hinata laughed, "I'm sure that I will be spending most of my time there, yes. I am incredibly excited. I only wish that I had been able to start school a year sooner," Sakura considered this. _A year abroad still isn't too bad though Hinata. You have some worldly experience_, Sakura thought.

"Yeah, but at least you can bring an international perspective to your work," Sakura supplied. Hinata smiled, and suddenly the air around her seemed to chill.

"Sakura," Hinata said slowly, "have you talked to Sasuke at all? I mean, it has been almost a year since he left. I'm sorry to bring this up but, I don't think you should hold out for him. You're too good for that. If he's not going to contact you once, then he's not good enough for you." Sakura closed her eyes, and sighed. _So this is what it was about after all._

Sakura looked out the window, instead of Hinata, "no, I haven't heard from him. At all. And I'm incredibly worried about him. But I'm not holding out for him like you say Hinata. It's more like there's no one to take his place."

"Sakura –"

"I'm fine, really. I appreciate you talking to me like before, and not like I'm some mental case."

"Sakura, of all people, you _are not_ a mental case. You're my friend. And I worry about you. And I know you can take care of yourself but, I still want you to know that I can understand what it's like to pine away for someone –"

"Naruto, right?"

"– and however bad that might feel, it will get better," Hinata plowed over the comment; Sakura giggled. No matter what Hinata said, her feelings for Naruto were set in stone.

"Hinata, Naruto will come around. He can only stay oblivious for so long. Just give him a little push, 'kay?" Sakura advised. Hinata looked out the window during Sakura's statement.

Hinata let out a shallow sigh, "I tried Sakura. Yesterday actually, when we were all meeting for ice cream, I asked him if he wanted to the arcade – you know how he loves that place, right? – and he just, he just said that he had plans. 'A date,' he said," Hinata tried to mimic his voice. Sakura sat, listening intently, in stunned silence. _That asshole! How air-headed is he?_

"That bastard! How dare he do that to you, Hinata!" shouted Sakura, "What bimbo caught his eye? I am going to kill him, seriously. It can't be serious. I mean, Naruto doesn't do serious. I mean…" Sakura stumbled, glancing at Hinata. "I mean, this thing isn't serious. He doesn't understand what's right in front of him, at all," Sakura amended.

Giving Sakura a sad, little smile Hinata said, "Don't Sakura. I appreciate how you feel. But I believe there is no one else but Naruto who I can love. This is temporary and must run its course. I shouldn't try and interfere in his life like that." _And I thought that _I_ was the hopeless case here. Hinata's love won't waver a second._

Despite her brave speech, Hinata's face was downcast. Seeing this, Sakura thought of the only topic to take Hinata's mind off that troublesome boy. "Do you know where you'll be staying on campus yet?"

Hinata blushed, "Well, Daddy has rented me a loft to stay in off-campus. It's right by the fine arts department too. Though I have yet to see it, Neji surveyed it with Daddy and said it was quite lovely and open. I am excited about it." _Rich kids_, Sakura thought bitterly. Sakura was incredibly happy for Hinata, but also a little envious of her lack of financial burdens.

"Sakura, I was wondering –" Sakura's cell began ringing from the kitchen. Sakura looked at Hinata. "Go ahead, I don't mind," Hinata urged.

Sakura made for her phone. _Mr. Hana?_

"Hello Mr. Hana. This is Sakura speaking."

"Hello Sakura. I hope you are doing well. We're a little short staffed today. Come in at 7:00PM tonight. You will be paid overtime for the extra four hours. However," Mr. Hana paused for a second, "if you would be able to come in now that would be wonderful as well." Dollar signs clouded Sakura's vision. _Totally illegal to work that much overtime_, Sakura thought._ Hana has to be keeping these hours off record somewhere._ Still, $21 an hour was an opportunity that she could not miss out on.

"Of course sir, I'll be there by 5:00PM."

"Good to hear. Knew I could count on you. Until then," the dial tone met Sakura's ear. Sure, the tedious work would kill but at least she would get a good pay day out of it.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then Sakura?" Hinata's voice reached Sakura's thoughts. She looked behind her to see Hinata, standing up in the living room. Neither her voice nor expression showed annoyance.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, but I can't really pass this up. I'd be making some good money tonight –" Sakura tried to explain.

Hinata raised her hand in understanding, "Hey it's no problem. But let's catch up sometime again though. You're one of the more level-headed people out of all our friends. You're perspective is always refreshing compared to some _others_," Hinata giggled, a shy smile on her face. Sakura agreed completely.

"I agree Hinata. We'll try to set something up later. Thanks for stopping by, really," Sakura opened the front door for Hinata.

"No problem. Goodbye," Hinata walked to her car, a sleek Porsche.

Sakura looked at her cell phone: 4:26PM. She would have to hurry.

* * *

>Sakura arrived at the store by 4:56PM. Oddly, when she entered the place wasn't bedlam like she expected. In fact, it was a little quiet. <em>Too quiet<em>, Sakura thought. _Oh well, let's see what that damn Hana wants me to do._ About to begin her search, Sakura heard someone call her name. Turning, she saw Lee waving at her. _What the hell is he still doing here?_ Her eyes must have said her thought, for Lee shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura walked up to him, "Lee, why are you still here? How are you still conscious? Aren't you tired? Is Mr. Hana not letting you leave?" The interrogation would have continued if Lee had not raised his hand to silence her.

"One question at a time Sakura," Lee laughed, "Yes, I am a little tired. But Mr. Hana said he'd pay me more for my time. I couldn't turn it down." Looking at her work uniform Lee said, "Looks like you couldn't either."

"Yeah, well…Hey, do you know where he is anyway? I'm not sure what I'm actually doing until my legit shift starts," Sakura asked.

"Mr. Hana is in the back at the unloading dock. Some new items; anyway, new shipment came in and he was talking with our supplier. You are to go back there to meet him. He wanted me to deliver the message to you," Lee replied, his eyes penetrated hers.

"Thanks Lee," Sakura said, suddenly anxious to escape his gaze. Moving past Lee, he caught the crook of her elbow, stopping her. Sakura looked back at him, _what the hell?_

"Be careful Sakura, it can be dangerous back there," Lee warned, releasing her arm. Giving him a half-smile in return, Sakura continued to the back of the store.

Truth be told, Sakura had never been to this part of the store before, not even during her orientation. _It's not like it's a maze or anything, just the unloading dock. Let's just hope that Mr. Hana is easy to find_, Sakura thought. However, after pushing through the heavy swinging doors that separated the main store from the back, Sakura only proved to be half right. The back was set up like a maze; the good part was that Mr. Hana was standing right in her line of sight._ Thank God, I lucked out on that one_, Sakura sighed quietly as she made her way over to him. The man seemed to be preoccupied with the clipboard in front of him.

"Mr. Hana, Rock Lee said you would be back here," Sakura stated. Hana raised his head from his work to look at her and smiled. Under the light, his forehead glistened with sweat. _Eww_, thought Sakura. Hygiene was another high ranking priority in Sakura's life.

"Miss Haruno, you came at the perfect time. Before you get started, I forgot to give you another form that you were suppose to sign. I have a small office here in the back where you can look at it. Shall we?" Hana motioned to the left of him, in the direction of his office.

"Of course, sir. What is this form about?" Sakura asked as they walked.

"Oh, just another employee benefits one. I'll let you read over it and you can ask me any questions when you're finished," Mr. Hana supplied. When they reached his office, a room at the far end of the back dock, Mr. Hana opened the door and let Sakura step past him.

"It's in my filing cabinet. I'll fish it out for you," Hana said conversationally, closing the office door behind him. Taking a seat in front of the desk Sakura waited, annoyed that more paperwork had yet to be completed. Feeling slightly claustrophobic from the size of the room, Sakura closed her eyes to calm her nerves. There was a click to the left of her.

"Miss Sakura," Hana's voice came from behind her, sending a shiver down her back. Sakura's eyes snapped open wide, as she felt his hot breath by her ear.

"I want you. So badly," Mr. Hana stated. His lips ghosted over her neck and his swollen, stubby fingers pulled her chair away from his desk. "I am so glad you decided to come to work early. Now, I can take my time having my share of you," he whispered into her ear.

"Get away from me," Sakura said in warning, but it echoed fear. Why weren't her legs obeying her? They felt like deadweights.

"Ah ah ah," Hana's voice was mocking, "You're _my_ employee._ You_ agreed to come to _me_ today. I said that I would pay you pay._ And I promise I will_," he whispered darkly into her ear.

_Dear God!_ Sakura mentally screamed. _Move. Move! MOVE!_

With a burst of adrenaline, Sakura shot up from the chair and made for the door, turning the handle furiously._ What the hell? Why is it locked?_

"Looking for something," Mr. Hana's voice came from over her shoulder. Sakura spared him a glance, and felt her stomach drop. In his hand was the key to the door. There was little space between them, and Hana closed the distance in a few steps. Tucking the key in his breast pocket he grabbed Sakura by her arms and put her up against the door, his body pressed against her.

Sakura closed her eyes, blocking everything out. Every touch, every breath, everything was disregarded. _Wait! Self defense! Two hot spots: nose and groin, nose and groin, nose and groin_, Sakura chanted in her mind, over and over. Putting all her strength into her left hand, Sakura went for Hana's nose, hoping to break it. Hoping for a sickening, delightful crunch to show her fist had met its target. Instead, Hana grabbed her hand and held it over her head. Who had known underneath his pudgy figure that he possessed any strength? Sakura was at a loss. Her breath became ragged.

Hana leaned into her, and whispered into her ear, "You're panting for me and I haven't even done anything yet." He chuckled.

"Please, let me go. Let me go, please," Sakura begged, ashamed that her voice cracked as tears stung her eyes. Hana eyed her form before bringing his hands to her chest.

"Get the hell away from me, you pervert," Sakura screamed as Hana's other hand travelled under shirt. _Block it out. This isn't happening to me. I'm just dreaming_. Sakura tried to detach herself from the situation as much as possible.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will make you feel good," Hana promised. Sakura hadn't been this close to a man since_ that_ incident all those months ago. Sasuke's face appeared from her memories, flushed and hungry. Though her eyes were closed, the memory felt so real. Lowering his mouth to her ear, voice husky, he had whispered, "I love you Sakura Haruno." These feelings, these sensations, they were from Sasuke. Only Sasuke could make her feel this way. No one else._ Sasuke._

KNOCK. KNOCK. Two solid raps on the door froze both occupants inside the office.

"Mr. Hana, a call from corporate is on hold for you. A man by the name of Izumi, he said," Lee's voice came from the other side of the door.

Hana's voice was full of impatience, "I'll take it later."

Lee pressed on, "Mr. Izumi said it was about the fall sales plans and that there were decisions to be finalized today."

"Shit," Hana muttered, then to Lee, "Thanks Lee, tell Mr. Izumi I will be two minutes."

"Yes sir," Lee replied, his footsteps disappearing.

Hana stared at the girl against him, "You are lucky today. I'll get you next time, I promise. Clean yourself up and be back here by 11:00PM. Also, don't even think about not showing up. Remember, I know where you live...You're dismissed," he finished in a harsh, business tone. Hana unlocked the office door and left without a backward glance to Sakura.

Sakura waited five minutes before moving. She was in a state of shock. Not only could she not think properly. She also couldn't stand properly either. Her nerves were shot and she felt numb. In a daze, Sakura rearranged her clothes and stumbled out of the store, lost in the abyss of her own emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello :) Sorry for the delay in updating, but taking a break helped clear my mind and let me choose a direction to take this story in. Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate them greatly. Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

>Chapter 3: Fallout<p><p>

Sakura lay in her bed, staring up at her ceiling fan as it revolved on its axis. It was currently 10:27PM and she had yet to move from this spot for the past three hours. Sakura studied the crack in her ceiling, originating from the corner of her room and creeping towards the center, towards her. _This apartment sucks_, Sakura thought. _Bland and falling apart at the seams_, a tear leaked from her eye. She didn't bother wiping it away. She realized that last thought applied to her as much as it did to her apartment. Besides, who was there to see her in this pitiful state anyway? No one, that was who.

Numbness had seeped into her being since the _misunderstanding_, as Sakura had decided to call it. Identifying herself as a victim of sexual harassment and intended rape was a step that she was unwilling and unprepared to take yet. The only step that Sakura had managed to take in a direction of positive action was in purchasing a small can of mace from the small convenient store at the corner of Williams and Wesleyan. There was no way in _Hell_ that Sakura would travel without it from now on.

Still, as Sakura lay on her bed, her hand subconsciously tugging her shirt down so that it covered her stomach, a debate raged in her mind. _Do I go to work or do I stay home? If I stay home I don't make money; I lose my job. If I go to work I have to deal with _more_ creepy customers through the night_, Sakura thought, ignoring the open threat Hana had said to her earlier. This debate was easier to contemplate, at least on the surface. Internally, the struggle was:_ if I go to work, he could be there. If I don't go to work, he'll find me_. But Sakura couldn't, or wouldn't, acknowledge that debate. Because in reality, Sakura went to Hana's back office today to fill out extra paperwork left over from earlier. Hana decided Sakura didn't need to work so early and Sakura went home, deciding that it would be a smart investment to buy mace in the event she would need to protect herself from _unknown and random_ strangers. At least, that was the scenario that Sakura had rewritten in her mind. Her cell phone went off, ringing, alerting Sakura of a call. Though it was out in her living room, Sakura made no move to get it or showed any acknowledgement that she heard it ring. Other thoughts warred with this rewrite of what had happened earlier that day. Like of betrayal and of certain bowl-haired boys.

_Lee knew_, Sakura gathered her thoughts._ He let me go on and didn't even warn me…Well wait a minute, he did warn me. It was just incredibly cryptic and creepy. I mean, how was anything supposed to be drawn from what he said_._ For all I knew he could have been warning me to watch where I was going to make sure I didn't trip over anything. Still I'm a fool to have actually been caught completely surprised by the…misunderstanding. _What a jerk! Lee was supposed to be her fellow employee and here is what he let happen to her. What decent guy let girls, slightly too naïve for their own sake, go like that without reservations of any sort? Lee… he was the last straw. Sakura was officially pissed off. So far in her life she had been screwed over three times by guys: her ex-boyfriend, her boss, and now a poser-friend/ fellow employee. The universe just loved screwing her over.

Sakura sat up. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes had a look of death and foreboding and honestly, Sakura didn't give a flying fuck of what anyone thought of her at this moment. Rushing to the bathroom, Sakura flattened her hair and splashed water on her face. Grabbing her cell phone, mace and black hoodie she raced out the door, making sure to lock it with the key _and _the padlock as well. No way in Hell was she letting someone break into her house just because she was a little jumpy. Besides, even though Hana was a disgusting old fucker, Sakura was smart and stubborn. She was resourceful and strong, even though she didn't completely embody that during the _misunderstanding._ But by God's grace, she wasn't going to let some guy threaten _her _life and get away with it No way, Sakura would hold her ground. She was woman: hear her roar. _And all that jazz_, Sakura thought grimly. She still couldn't push aside her uneasiness as she looked down at her miss call: ROCK LEE. _I can't trust him, not after today…_

* * *

>Sakura arrived right at 11:00PM, grateful that she wasn't relieving Lee of his shift. It was a woman that she had never seen before actually. But, Sakura reasoned, that wasn't really much of a surprise since she wasn't part of the day shift staff. As Sakura walked over to the woman, she took in her appearance. Blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. The woman had this presence about her that seemed to exude authority and grace. It was quite intimidating to Sakura, yet she had this nagging feeling that she knew this woman. She supposed that they were the same age, roughly; the unknown woman had yet to recognize Sakura's appearance until she was almost to her.<p><p>

The woman let out a sigh, "Oh, thank God! My legs are killing me from standing too long." Getting a look at the woman's face, Sakura studied her deep, forest green eyes and strong facial features, and that's when it dawned on her. _Temari!_

"Temari?" Sakura asked, hesitantly. Her voice betrayed the excitement bubbling inside, but experience had taught Sakura not to jump to conclusions like this too soon. If she was wrong, a much needed trip of hiding under a rock was in order.

"Huh?" was the other woman's response. She looked at Sakura, and studied her face and seeing nothing of particular significance until she looked further north. _Pink hair?_ Temari wondered, before it hit her.

"Sakura!" Temari all but shouted. "Hey, it's great to see you. It's been so long," and she gave Sakura a warm smile.

"Temari," Sakura said, "it _has_ been too long since we last saw each other. How long's it been, two years?"

In high school, Temari was Sakura's tutor for Calculus. They became close friends through their study sessions, even though Temari was a few years older than Sakura. They shared a lot of things, like secrets. Temari was the first person Sakura told about her crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Temari told Sakura that when she went to college, she wasn't going to carry on the family business but go into politics instead.

Both girls stood staring at each other for a second, remembering all their times together.

Temari smirked, "Did you ever survive Calculus 2?"

"Barely. How goes the guy-catching? Have any keepers?" Sakura asked.

"Same old, I suppose. Although," Temari thought, "though I did meet someone who I think could worth my trouble. He's a decent guy, real smart."

"You _always_ went for the smart guys," Sakura interjected.

Temari laughed, "Me? Look who's talking. What about you with Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? You were second in your class after him. In this battle of smarts you, Sakura Haruno, are a magnet for smart guys."

With the mention of Sasuke, Sakura tried to keep up a cool exterior composure._ So she doesn't know that he's gone. Damn me and the awkward situations I get into!_ "Of course I do. Intelligence is quite the turn on," Sakura replied, her voice wavered slightly. Luckily, Temari didn't seem to notice.

Looking at the clock and realizing the time Temari said, "So, I better get going. It's late and I am starving. Have a good night," and she gave Sakura a light hug. It was a great feeling to Sakura, receiving a hug. Like someone cared. Wait, not that she thought no one cared about her- there were other people who cared about Sakura - but Temari's hug was unbiased. She didn't know all the shit Sakura had went through the past year. It wasn't a sorry-your-life-sucks-so-bad-Sakura-Haruno; it was an I-have-missed-you-and-let's-keep-in-touch kind of hug.

"By the way," Temari started, pulling away to look at Sakura in the face, "be careful. I heard earlier that a female employee was assaulted by Hana. Be _very_ careful, Sakura."

Sakura's stomach plummeted, her face paled._ Temari knows about it? Does everyone know about it? Did Lee, did he tell everyone?_

"Oh-h shit, that's really creepy. Thanks for the heads up though," Sakura replied, her voice almost brittle. Thankfully, Temari didn't seem to notice, again. A thought struck Sakura.

"Temari, a couple nights ago, this guy came through to buy a pack of cigarettes. His ID read Gaara Sabaku. And I was like 'Sabaku rings a bell' but I couldn't place it. So I asked if he had a sister and he said no. Do you have a relative by the name of Gaara, Temari?" Temari seemed to tense a little at the gentle prodding of a possible, unknown relative.

Taking a breath, Temari said, "So you met Gaara, huh? He's my youngest brother. Your age actually, I think. What did you think of him?" Temari asked, curiosity in her voice. She seemed to be fishing for an answer. _Like an asshole_, Sakura thought bluntly.

"Uh, he seemed very blunt and shocking," Sakura summed up vaguely. How was she supposed to tell her once-best-friend that her brother was an egotistical, perverse individual? Sakura was not going to be the one to tread those waters.

Temari sniggered at her comment, "That's the most polite answer that I think Gaara's ever received from a first impression. He's not really such a douche bag, just so you know."

"Let me guess, he's a marshmallow on the inside right?" It was Sakura's first stab at sarcasm for the night.

"Wrong again, maybe he's more like a mint you know? A little too strong but refreshing all the same," Temari explained, taking their food metaphors to new level.

"Well, I dislike mints all the same, so there's nothing much I can agree with you there," Sakura stated, ending their little food feud.

"Gaara's actually picking me up tonight from work. Townies have been on the prowl I hear. God, when did Konoha get so trashy? Seems like pervs are everywhere now," Temari said, starting a new facet of conversation. To Sakura, to whom this information was new, stood and listened, a little too riled up from earlier _misunderstandings_ of the day to process new, possible threats.

Sakura leaned back against her register's station and looked up to the ceiling. "We just live in the good part of Konoha, Temari. Obviously. We're not that lucky," Sakura spoke, her voice heavy with the finality of her words. Temari's comment had sent Sakura spiraling downwards. Both girls stood in a silence. It was a little awkward, since neither knew what to talk to the other about. _And here, ladies and gentlemen, are what used to be two great friends_, Sakura thought grimly. Two years of not seeing Temari and conversation was scarce within five minutes. Thankfully, the automatic doors opened, bringing Temari and Sakura out of their thoughts.

_It's him_, Sakura realized,_ Gaara_. What she was unaware of the though, was the way Temari analyzed her reaction to the appearance of Gaara. Annoyance, tingled with apprehension? Temari couldn't really understand Sakura anymore. But worry was ever present in her mind. She knew Hana had assaulted Sakura; Lee's subtle hint, as well as Sakura's reaction to her comment, was more than enough evidence to prove her correct in that assumption. Temari met a sad realization though as she studied Sakura, _this is not the same girl that I once knew. She's grown up, and she's broken._

Gaara walked into the store and saw his sister standing next to the candy-haired cashier._ Shit_, he thought. Gaara was normally uncatchable in a lie, but there was his sister, in a conversation with the girl he'd harassed the other night. _And she has leverage over me; Temari doesn't know I picked up smoking again. Son of a bitch…_He glanced at his sister, gauging her reaction, and was surprised to see a look of sadness and loss in her eyes. Temari's eyes then refocused on him, and they almost pleaded with him: _Not tonight. Please don't start your bullshit tonight, Gaara._ It was a look he had received before, and Gaara heaved a heavy, internal sigh. Pissing people off, seeing their reactions, understanding how they ticked was a guilty pleasure he had nurtured for a while. The candy-haired cashier just happened to be added to his list as of late. For whatever reason, Temari was trying to protect this girl from his agenda.

Glancing quickly at Sakura, Temari said, "So, _little brother,_ you bought some cancer sticks the other day? Care to enlighten me on this new found hobby of yours?" Her voice dripped of sweetness and honey; Gaara was on her shit list. _Fuck._

Turning to Sakura with a hardened glare, to hell with Temari's plea, he growled "You bitch, do you feel the need to gossip about my life? I don't even fucking know you but _you _feel the need to inform Temari every detail of my _fucking life?_" Anger overflowed him. Because of some floozy, _he _was going to catch shit from Temari. He would receive a worse fall out than when Temari found Kankuro's stack of porn, and that had been hell for him and he hadn't even done anything wrong that time.

For her credit, Sakura didn't explode. Whether it would have been in anger, frustration, or sadness, Sakura didn't know yet, but she stayed in one piece. This guy standing before her was beyond pissed. _What, he had a big secret that he didn't want Big Sis Temari to find out? _Sakura thought mockingly. She had had enough on her plate today and she didn't need some prissy red head getting on her nerves. In fact, if he was going to get up in her face, well she hope that he could face her wrath because she had it up to _here_ with the male population today. Sakura, held his gaze and her eyes hardened.

"I don't really know who you are or what your concern is but what I talk to a friend about is my business and my business alone. Just because you were to afraid to tell your_ big sis_ that you do grown up things now, like smoke cigs, obviously doesn't mean that you have matured at all. From the hissy fit you just threw, I'd say you have the emotional character of a five year old, with a potty mouth. Temari," Sakura's voice had some steel in it. She faced her blonde friend, whose expression was frozen on her face, "I think you're pretty awesome, but your brother seems to be lacking. I guess he fell farther from the tree than expected, ne?" And with that, Sakura locked her stations' till and went upstairs to the break room, leaving the two siblings behind. Neither saw the tears glistening in her eyes, but both heard the muffled sob as she passed them by.

Temari and Gaara stood for a few seconds, letting the encounter sink in. Temari decided to glare at her brother, taking in all nineteen years of his weird nature and off kilter attitude. From his unkempt hair, _ai_ tattoo on his forehead, and worn, unremarkable clothing, Temari only felt disgust, which was a foreign and uncommon feeling toward her youngest sibling.

"You are a complete _ass!_" Temari hissed at Gaara, once she recovered from the outburst from Sakura. Gaara just glared at her; it was pointless to argue, Temari would just talk over him.

"I mean, really? Yeah, I am super pissed you decided to pick up smoking – and don't think I'll let this go – but how can you yell at Sakura? Huh?" Temari stalked toward him, whispering angrily, in case Sakura would return. Only one thought enter Gaara's mind, _so her name is Sakura?_ "She did nothing wrong! At all! She just had a question and happened to bring up the cigarette thing, but noooo, you had to be a complete _asshole_ and bitch her out. Why? Just so you could study her reaction? I even tried to tell her you weren't as big a douche as you make yourself out to be, but you just had to _prove me wrong_…" Gaara drowned out the rest of Temari's rant. Instead, he moved towards the stores' exit, contemplating Sakura's reaction. It was different than the one from the other night. Somehow, somewhere Gaara had broken some kind of shield she had set up around herself. Why she was keeping everyone at an arm's length away was anyone's guess, but Gaara wasn't going to contemplate some bipolar chick just because she was his sister's friend. Gaara had reached his car and unlocked the passenger door for Temari.

"…and you just don't care do you, Gaara? You know Hana right? You know what a sleaze ball he is? He hit up Sakura today, and no one's completely sure what happened yet. But she has enough on her plate but you feel the urge get pissy and –" Gaara had a sharp intake of breath; his clear green eyes met Temari's.

"Hana raped her?" his voice was unemotional, but Temari knew his question was far from detached. She smirked, but then regretted it. Sakura's situation was not a laughing matter.

"I have no idea. Sakura's changed. She keeps everyone distanced from her. I don't know how to help her if I don't know why she's like this…" Temari's voice trailed off.

Buckling his seatbelt, Gaara started the engine and swerved to the left, heading home. However, Temari's loss in her train of thought was irking him; his curiosity was growing.

"So," Gaara said suddenly. His voice was oddly loud in the silent vehicle, "what are you going to do about it?"

Temari smirked at him, "Obviously I need to talk to the experts-that-be about Sakura."

"Meaning…" Gaara tried to urge her on.

"Naruto of course, maybe Ino –"

"Oh hell, not them," Gaara said, bluntly.

Pulling into their driveway, Gaara parked and both he and Temari headed towards the door of their house. It was easier moving to the city so they could attend school than live back in the country with their father. Besides, when random, but gladly accepted, parties happened to _happen_, having no parental unit around was quite the luxury.

"Whatever bro, they have the dirt. And they know how to help me to help Sakura. Everyone wins," Temari explained. Turning the key in the lock, Gaara realized it was open.

"Kankuro must be here tonight," Gaara stated. Temari sighed; the boy was such a wanderer. Staying with friends one night and then crashing in his _actual home_ occasionally. _He still owes part of the rent for this month_, Temari made a mental note to corner him tomorrow and demand him uphold his part of the rent.

"Either way," Gaara said, picking up their previous conversation, "just keep those two away from me. One blonde is enough to handle. Three would be a crowd." Gaara's annoyance towards those two was only superficial really. He wasn't close with either of the two but both had been around Temari enough, which happened to be a whopping three encounters, which led him to be wary of them. Naruto had too much expression and it left him open as a book in Gaara's perspective. Boring, no challenge at all in him. Ino, however was another matter entirely. Though she was the harder to read of the two, the expressions he got from her were ones of lust and seduction. He wasn't willing to put himself in her manicured clutches. No matter how blue her eyes were. Or how big her bust was. Things like that and her skirt length didn't matter to him. Because in all honesty, she intimidated him on some level.

"Har har. Just know that I expect you to apologize to Sakura. 'Kay? Although, seeing the verbal lashing you received from her was priceless, I can't imagine how upset she was. Sakura doesn't normally lose control of her feelings," Temari said to Gaara.

Gaara feigned deafness, or at least selective hearing. But Temari was assured that he had at least got the gist of her speech when he shrugged his shoulders in what seemed like the affirmative. He was glad though that she couldn't pick up on how guilty he felt. This Sakura was a pain. Not only had she caught him in a lie. He was never caught in his own lies damnit! He also felt guilty for yelling at her. Regret was a strange bedfellow, Gaara realized that night as he changed for bed. It didn't let him sleep. _Damn her_, he thought.

In annoyance Gaara turned on his television, flipping to the local news station.

_"So far no news of the armed burglary that happened a few nights ago. The two in question have yet to be apprehended. But police say that they could have a possible lead." _The news anchor rambled off the story. The local sheriff's face appeared on the screen.

_"A cigarette butt was found in the parking lot at the scene of the crime. As we speak, our DNA analycists are trying to find any fingerprints or saliva that could have been left on the the item. Our hope is that one of the suspects will be identified, so we can bring them both into custody. However, this is the only update we have yet for this investigation..."_

Gaara let the telecast continue on, but his mind was frozen. One thought passing through his mind. _Oh shit..._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I decided to do a chapter in Gaara's perspective, since most of everything else is Sakura-centric. I thought this would be a good way to show how I wanted to set up Gaara in this story by giving a peak inside his mind. Read and review please :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Call<p>

_Oh shit…_

What the hell was he going to do now? Damn Suigetsu for smoking that cigarette! Gaara ran a hand roughly through his hair in agitation. In all honesty, Gaara looked disturbed. His eyes had a feral look about them, his face had paled considerably, and his shoulders were shaking in anger.

"That _fucking idiot_! I told him to wait until later," Gaara growled, trying to vent his anger. Mumbling angrily to himself, though incredibly damning evidence against his sanity, was a much better option than punching holes in his bedroom walls. Besides, there was absolutely no need _whatsoever_ to alert Temari of his distress.

_Calm down_, Gaara thought. He put his head into his palms, and the random thought of breathing exercises ran through his mind. After getting the lid over his temper, Gaara sighed heavily.

_Okay, what do they know about the robbery?_ Gaara began a check list in his mind. _There were four possible eye witnesses that we counted, including the gas station employee. There were NO security cameras at the station either. That's why Suigetsu and I chose that gas station in particular. What else?...They knew that we we're armed, but the firearms can't be traced back to us. Suigetsu's inside man disposed of them for us. 'Not even under our names or nothing,' that's what Suigetsu said. The description of us was vague, just that we were young, early twenties most likely. We covered our faces, so I'm positive that no one has seen my tattoo._ Self- consciously Gaara rubbed his forehead gently, feeling the ink of his tattoo under his fingers. _My tattoo would have been a dead giveaway, there's no way that the police would deny that there were persons of interest, but there aren't because they have no solid descriptions of Suigetsu or I. So…_

Gaara slowly lay back onto his bed, feeling less out of control than he did a moment ago. _Still_, Gaara thought,_ both Suigetsu and I need to lay low and stay out of contact with each other for a while, just until this dies down some. In fact…_

Grabbing his phone off his bedside stand, Gaara dialed Suigetsu, hoping that he'd pick up.

"'Lo?" came Suigetsu's voice. Gaara sighed in relief.

"It's me. The police found a cigarette butt by the gas station. It was on the news. Lay low for a while. Don't contact me –"

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell me to not smoke it?"

"I did. _You_ didn't listen to me. Listen –" Gaara was interrupted for the second time.

"Like your attitude makes this any better, bastard. Wait – I don't have a record so they won't have any idea that's me though, right? They don't even have suspects or persons of interest. Ha! I guess there's nothing to worry about then" Suigetsu reasoned out to himself, his voice calmed as he continued his spoke train of thought.

"Just don't do anything stupid, alright?" Gaara snapped; Suigetsu's highs and lows were hard to keep up with.

Suigetsu's response came out like a growl, "I've had enough of you telling me what to do and all fuckers like you. Just go off yourself."

Gaara mentally stumbled for a second; he'd analyzed Suigetsu's reactions before. He could be a jokingly pissed off or legitimately pissed off sometimes. But their banter never usually brought out this kind of anger in him. _Unless..._ Gaara let his train of thought dangle.

An awkward guy moment ensued.

"You okay?" Silence.

"Karin?" Gaara guessed.

"Just fuck off," Suigetsu said, and then the dial tone met Gaara's ear.

Gaara sighed slowly, trying to release his anger in the movement. Suigetsu's little "outburst" annoyed him but there was still a smirk plastered on Gaara's face. Suigetsu held no challenge for Gaara anymore; he figured out how to read him a while ago. Knowing what was pissing off Suigetsu without a hint whatsoever, was something Gaara took pride in. That Karin chick was just a thorn in Suigetsu's side. Gaara had met her once and tried to read her character; she reminded him of Ino some. With how she put Suigetsu through the ringer though, Karin was a complete turn off to him just as a person. Trying to get Suigetsu to see common sense was a waste of his breath, honestly. But more importantly, if Gaara still wanted to have a supply of weed, it would be in his best interest if he didn't push Suigetsu's buttons anymore tonight. In fact... _I need a smoke,_ Gaara thought, turning onto his side and reaching into his desk drawer. He pulled out a joint along with a lighter. Taking a long drag, Gaara lay back on his bed again, and closed his eyes. A small sob sounded in his ears, and he imagined her tense shoulders as she passed him by. _Damn, the bitch even follows me into my high_, Gaara cursed. He grabbed the remote to the stereo, turning up the volume just loud enough to drown out any annoying thoughts of certain pink-haired girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So it's been a while and school had me incredibly busy. But now I'm on a month long break and will hopefully be able to crank out a few more chapters while I have all this free time. As always please read and review - lebby04

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Betrayal of Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Sakura splashed water on her face; it was frigid and she received the wake up shock that she needed. Everything just seemed so ridiculous. She had just yelled at someone she had only met twice. The fact that he was an asshole set aside, where were HER morals and standards that she lived by? What did she define as her way of life when she flipped out on unsuspecting redheads? Granted, maybe he did deserve a figurative kick where the sun didn't shine… _Regardless_, Sakura thought, _it wasn't my place to put him in HIS place_.

Sakura stood up, suddenly self-conscious about her bad posture. Water clung to her pink strands of hair. Her eyes were blood-shot, a clear sign of her despair. Sakura felt, and looked, like she had months ago, when _he_ left. She bit down on her lip, hard. _ Those memories are not going to help this situation now_. Taking a deep breath, Sakura fluffed her hair, trying to appear at least half decent. She put her head against the bathroom mirror. She breathed in and out, once, twice, three times but her mind kept racing, selecting long-repressed memories for her to remember. His eyes,_ dark like charcoal and they always seemed to judge me. That bastard would get that stupid smirk on his face, like he was so smooth and cool…and so maybe he was, but he didn't need to act so superior about it…STOP._

"I need to stop this," Sakura spoke out loud to herself. _This thinking about him isn't going to bring him back, so I just need to stop this. I need to let go and move on, damn it._ _Pull yourself together Sakura; no man can keep you down. _With one last sigh, Sakura checked her reflection in the mirror went back to her station.

The store was void of life, and Sakura was left to twiddle her thumbs with nothing to do. She was glad that Temari hadn't decided to stick around and console her over her stupid brother; the girl's heart was in the right place but now was just not the time when another, even stupider boy had left Sakura's heart in pieces. _Still_, Sakura thought_, having some kind of company in this dead place would be nice_…And, as if her prayers were answered, a lone customer walked in. _Stumbled in is more likely_, Sakura corrected. It was still early into her shift, not yet 1:00 AM but, she supposed, this was probably the right time for boozers to come in looking for more alcohol.

_This guy is no different_, Sakura mentally profiled him. He was her age-ish, well built with muscular arms (just an observation of course) but with white hair and an intimidating face. _And let's face it; the trench coat look is pretty outdated and scary looking_, Sakura thought dismally. Said customer saw her and gave Sakura a devilish smirk, showing off his brilliantly white but alarming sharp looking teeth. Sakura looked pointedly away from him._ The hell_, she thought,_ what is it with the trends these days?_

The size of the convenient store was fairly decent, and Sakura lost sight of her customer and he went towards the back of the store, coincidentally in the direction of the booze. She should have brought her iPod or something; this tediousness was seriously getting to her. Bringing a book of some sort would have been a good option too, but Sakura was known for immersing herself too deeply into literature to recognize what was going on around her. And there were only so many tabloids she could read before her brain exploded. Besides, the rich just made her hate people of privilege. Why should some idiot be born with a silver spoon in their mouth and contribute _nothing_ to society, while people like Sakura had to scrounge on pennies daily? The world was riddled with injustices and it filled Sakura with complete disgust and contempt.

She was so wrapped up in her hate tangent that she almost didn't hear the polite cough on her left. Sakura reigned in her thoughts and looked at the customer before her, the boozer from a few minutes ago. And, what a surprise, there was a bottle of vodka sitting before Sakura, waiting to be purchased.

"Hello sir, did you find everything you needed tonight?" Sakura asked, going into customer service mode.

The man shot her a slightly annoyed look and said, "My girl is cheating on me."

This small talk conversation had taken an awkward turn and Sakura was unsure of how to respond to this statement. Was his girlfriend a whore or was he a creepy jerk? With appearances taken into account, the latter seemed fairly viable. But then again nice girls like her got screwed over by smart, handsome guys so maybe appearances weren't the best guide in decisions like this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that sir. I'm sure it will work out for you," came Sakura's congenial response.

"Twice now, I've seen her with two different guys. We've been together for three years, you know? I thought we had something special, we had even talked about our future together and then she pulls shit like this," the man responded, his voice carried the expression of shock. Sakura was internally freaking out. This guy had just started unloading on her about his personal life and now it DID seem like his girlfriend was a whore. What kind of condolence could Sakura give him aside from 'Have a good night'?

"My boyfriend up and left me last year," Sakura blurted out. It was all she could think of, and she found it slightly odd that she could connect with this stranger just because they had both been jilted by their supposed lovers.

Their eyes met, "That's rough, but I'm glad you can understand where I'm coming from here. Women can be such bitches sometimes," _Or maybe not_, Sakura thought as the man spoke.

"Yeah, have a good night sir," Sakura replied awkwardly. As the customer left, Sakura thought_, hopefully I won't see that guy for a while_.

7:00 AM came faster than Sakura would have thought, and she barely made it too. Half-asleep, she slurred a 'thanks' and 'good morning' to her replacement before she stepped outside and met the humidity outside the store.

The shrill ringtone from her phone took her from her daze. It was a text message from Naruto, and read as the following:

HEY SAKURA! LET'S MEET FOR LUNCH TODAY?

CAFÉ ON THE CORNER OF HO AND SUNA? YOU KNOW

THE ONE WITH THE BOOKSTORE ATTACHED TO IT?

- NARUTO

Sakura mentally groaned inside and quickly responded in the affirmative, solely because it would look like she was specifically snubbing him if he knew that she had seen Hinata recently. It was looking like that she would only be getting five hours of beauty sleep today before her lunch date with Naruto._ Fuck me_, Sakura thought dismally. Lack of sleep made her especially sour in the mornings.

Even once she reached her apartment she spared little concern on her blinking answering machine, it was on a list of to-do's that didn't rank so high at the moment. At noon, maybe she would then care but not now, when soft pillows and warm blankets were engulfing her tired form.

Noon came too fast for Sakura but, at least she got one cycle of REM sleep in, so it wasn't a complete loss on her part. She decided to dress semi-casual for her lunch date with Naruto. Sure it was just Naruto, but Sakura was going into public and needed to look at least partially decent, so no one was the wiser that she had to forcefully drag herself out of bed. Wearing a billowy, white sun dress with light blue cardigan, Sakura put her hair into a pony-tail and gave herself one final inspection. Her skin was clear, her hair was free of knots, and she was wearing deodorant and looked about as decent as the next person. Without a glance to her answering machine, Sakura swiftly looked her apartment and left.

_Ho and Suna, huh?_ Sakura thought. She hadn't been to this particular café in a while. It had been one of her most avoided places to go because of all the memories that came with it. Sakura seriously doubted Naruto's sensitivity to issues like this, but she was hoping maybe he had just forgotten what this place meant to her.

Glancing at her phone, Sakura saw that she was a little late, but she had yet to see Naruto around. Deciding that it would be better to grab a window seat, than stand outside like an idiot, Sakura entered the café. It was the same as it was before. There was a strong aroma of coffee that seemed to permeate everything. The floors were wooden, that creaked and shined magnificently. Little two-seater table areas were scattered around the café. The restaurant was fairly busy since the noon rush had arrived, but Sakura didn't see Naruto's distinctive face. Luckily there was a free table by the front window, giving Sakura creeper-like access to the people who were passing by. She checked her phone again. _10 minutes late?_ Sure Naruto wasn't known for his punctuality but he was never one to keep a girl waiting. Just where the hell was he anyway?

A few more minutes passed in which Sakura was sipping her iced coffee all by her lonesome. Though on the surface she looked cool and serene, inside she was full of worry. Naruto was also never the type to break dates either. He kept his word about things, and even if something came up, he would have called her by now to let her know that he couldn't make it. Different scenarios were racing through Sakura's mind: _Where was he coming from? Was he walking? Driving? What if he got into an accident? What if he was kidnapped and is being held for ransom? Dear God, what am I going to tell Hinata? I swear to God, if he forgot, I am going to hit him so hard that…._Sakura's thought trailed off as she saw two figures enter her line of vision. It was Naruto. And another girl. All of Sakura's worry evaporated, only to be replaced with anger.

She watched them, realizing this is probably the girl that Naruto had mentioned to Hinata. The two weren't doing anything particularly couple-like but they walked together with easy familiarity. Naruto was a fairly tall guy, but this girl was still close to his height. Wearing a short skirt, her model-like legs were easily shown off. She had a form fitting tank top on as well. Her hair was red and pulled into a ponytail. Naruto had an easygoing expression on his face; _did he actually enjoy this slut's company? _Sakura thought disgustedly. That was until she said something to him that made Naruto frown. He said something back to her, a look of worry on his face.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to read lips right now," Sakura said to herself. All she needed was a name and then she would take this information back to the others and they would eliminate this threat quickly and quietly. No harm done. Zoning back into the scene at hand, it seemed like Naruto was trying to shake the girl off. _He must realize how incredibly late his is_, Sakura thought with smug satisfaction. The unknown girl apparently gave up with whatever she had been attempting and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and a hug before smiling and leaving in the opposite direction of Suna. However, neither she nor Sakura missed the blush that appeared on Naruto's face; Sakura nearly had an aneurysm. _That motherfucking player! How dare he do this?_

Sakura was seething. Literally, she was almost seeing red. She didn't turn her head to the door jingle that signaled a customer had entered. An unsuspecting Naruto, sat down, completely unaware of the very real danger he was in right now. The tension between the two was thick enough to be cut with a knife, but Naruto noticing none of it, or the expression on Sakura's face said, "Hey Sakura! Thanks for making it today, sorry I was late. I had err, plans that went longer than expected."

There was a smile on his face and his hands were behind his head, showing he was at ease with her. It made Sakura all the more angrier that he apparently had NO idea what she had just witnessed.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" replied Sakura. Not only did Naruto's smile disappear, but the all the customers within five feet went silent as well, waiting on pins and needles for what would be said next.

"I saw you! So don't just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Who was she? Was that a date! She looks incredibly easy and not at all your type! I can't believe you'd do something like this, to all of us, to me and especially to Hinata! WHAT WAS HER NAME?" Sakura finished, her angry spew had no sense of coherency or logic and her anger came out sounding more like a two-timed girlfriend instead of an incredibly upset best friend, but at the moment that was beside the point.

During this time, Naruto grew quiet and then slightly angry. Here he was doing this good deed that Sakura was too short-sighted to understand. But in her state, he knew she wasn't going to try and understand him. And why bring Hinata into the mix; what did she have to do with anything going on between him and Sakura right now?

"Uh, comment?" Naruto said and waited for Sakura's okay. She more or less growled at him.

"1) I am not an asshole as you so put it. I'm doing you a favor that you don't even realize yet – don't ask, it's going to be a surprise. 2) I'm not telling you who she is because you, and all the rest of our friends, will stalk her until you know everything about her. 3) I don't know why you assumed this was a date, we were just hanging out, _Mom_," Naruto added sarcastically.

"Hinata said that you had told her that you had a date a couple days ago, it can easily be assumed that this was another date," Sakura stated quickly, annoyed that she would be getting no information whatsoever from Naruto about this mystery girl.

"So you'll voluntarily see Hinata, but not me or Ino?" Naruto asked, sounding genuinely hurt. Sakura gave a sigh, "Hinata just showed up. She can be very forceful when she wants to be you know." Naruto nodded wisely, though Hinata was innocence and kindness all bottled up into one being, every single one of them could think of one instance where Hinata overpowered them with her raw stubbornness.

Sakura continued though, hoping that Naruto wasn't as thick as seemed when it concerned Hinata, realizing that Naruto wasn't carrying off the guilt of a guy who was caught two timing on his friends. With less steel in her voice she said, "If it's not a date, then why say that? How could you be so thoughtless especially with Hinata? You know how she is. You've betrayed her!"

Yet, confusion in Naruto's eyes met hers, "Hinata's my friend, like you are to me. Why are you making this a bigger deal than it needs to be?" Sakura felt like smacking herself in the forehead. This guy was so thick sometimes.

Before Sakura could continue, Naruto said, "Now that's all the info you're getting out of me. Can't we just have a nice lunch together? This is the first time that I've actually seen you in months." _That's not fair_, Sakura sulked. She was perfectly ready to have a nice, calm, non-malicious lunch with Naruto before he showed up with Miss Slut.

Ten minutes later, with their sandwiches sitting in front of them, conversation was shaky at best. "So," Naruto began, "did you know that Temari's back in town? I happened to see her earlier." He didn't mention how Temari nearly ran him down, demanding answers to why Sakura's mental health was so shitty. Somewhere in the near future, there would be a meeting between him, Temari and Ino to decide how to best help Sakura.

Sakura paused for a second at Naruto's statement, but decided to play dumb to the comment. _At least Temari didn't say anything to him about what happened. That's all I would need is some big intervention._

"Really? I had no idea she was back in town. I'll have to catch up with her sometime," said Sakura, not making eye-contact with Naruto. If she did, he would know that her last statement was a complete lie. She loved Temari, but having one extra person snooping into her life, and finding out how everything had turned out for her would just be another burden that she didn't need.

Naruto, being the gentleman that he was, paid for the meal and with a friendly hug and a wave, the two departed from one another. Sakura, heading back to her home and Naruto, once seeing Sakura disappear from view went back into the café to wait. Three minutes didn't go by until someone sat at the table that he had just shared with Sakura.

"So, that's her then?" came a females' voice.

Naruto's eyes met her's before saying, "Is there any kind of familiarity that you can sense from her?" His voice sounded almost desperate. The girl huffed condescendingly.

"Just from watching you two interact, I could see how broken she was. She's pretty sad and pathetic. It's disgusting honestly. No woman should let a man get her that down. Not even your precious _Sasuke-kun_. But yeah, I sense aura. Her's is dark and gloomy, and his residual dark and gloomy aura is all over her. So yes, my guy and the guy you're looking for are one and the same, I think. If you'd like I could play double agent and ask him. Lord knows I'd like to sink my claws into him," the woman finished with a devilish smirk.

"Cut the crap Karin," Naruto said, "I just need to know that that's him. I know it's short sighted of me, but he is the only way I know to make Sakura happy again, and I am going to do my damnedest to bring him back."

"Sound's like someone has caught the love bug, in my opinion. Does your sweet little Sakura even have an inkling that your doing this? How do you even know that she wants to see Sasuke again?" Karin asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Don't say stuff like that. I just need you to find out why he did it. Why he left. Why he didn't tell anyone. As much as I'm doing this for Sakura, I'm doing it for myself too. Sasuke is like my brother. Besides, right now Sakura doesn't know what she needs but she needs someone strong, who can support her and Sasuke is the only one I know who can help her. She's not letting anyone within 10 feet of her emotionally and I think he is the only one she will allow past this wall she's put up."

"How sweet," Karin commented, "but what am I getting in return? I expect some kind of compensation for all the hard work I've been doing, you know?" She pushed her chest out, none too subtly towards Naruto.

"No thanks," Naruto said stonily and left the café before Karin could plant more kisses on him.

"God, that guy's way too serious. I'm just trying to have some fun," Karin said to herself. Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed a number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hey you!" Karin started, with upbeat cheerfulness in her voice, "I'm in Konoha right now seeing my boyfriend, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime tonight? I know you seemed pretty eager for our next session – no? Okay…well how about tomorrow night? I know you're _so_ busy –," the dial tone met her ear. Karin was seething.

"Damn that Sasuke-kun! Here I am trying to keep up my end of the deal with both him _and_ with Naruto, and I end up getting pissed on!" She shoved her phone back into her purse before stomping out of the café in a huff. In all honesty, she probably should stop to see her boyfriend before he began to think that she was cheating on him,_ or something stupid like that_, Karin thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Day in the Life of Sakura Haruno

**7:00AM**

Sakura began her first day of the week off by rising at this ungodly hour; but it was for good reason, of course. Through Sakura's convoluted mind processing, seeing Naruto getting fresh with some hussy subliminally told her that she should focus on some "me – time". It was long overdue.

**7:15AM**

Throwing on some clothes, Sakura ignored her desire to slip back into bed. Wearing some gym shorts and a tee, Sakura focused on tying her sneakers. She was sure that once her feet hit pavement, all this sleep-induced laziness would disappear. She hoped at least.

**7:56AM**

Sakura returned from her morning jog, clutching the catch in her side. She was so out of shape! She couldn't believe what a few months of inactivity could do to one's body, and she wasn't even terribly unhealthy or overweight.

A serious reevaluation of her daily activity needed to be considered, but that would have to wait until after a much needed shower. Throwing her jogging clothes into the washer, Sakura walked into her bedroom and grabbed a wash cloth and towel. As she passed by the window, a shiver went down her back. Sakura didn't think much of it though; being stark naked did create drafts after all, she reasoned.

**8:24 AM**

Rejuvenated and refreshed, Sakura pulled on some comfortable sweats and t-shirt. Having a day off was a rarity indeed for her and she needed to spend it in comfort, because her tasks for the day weren't ones of leisure. Sitting at her kitchen table, Sakura took out a notepad, calculator and her latest paychecks. It was finance time.

Sakura wrote a list of expenses that she would need for the coming school year. She estimated her books to be around $800 for the semester, a tad bit more than the last school year. The money that she was making this summer was making her green with greed; but it was one stress out of her way, for the most part. Her estimates from her night cashier job at the grocery were around $5,500; it sent her heart soaring to be honest. Instead of owing $7,540 for the year it would be more like $2000 and some. This wasn't even including her envelope stuffing job on the side. For Sakura it really felt like a large stressor was taken off her heart. Sure, $2000 wasn't a small amount but it was so much more appealing than $7000.

**9:16 AM**

There is a knock at the front door.

_Surprising_, Sakura thought, _who would be here this early in the morning?_

"Just a minute," Sakura called, as she disentangled herself from her financial mess in the kitchen. There was no response from the other side of the door.

_Probably some salesman_, Sakura thought, instantly annoyed.

"Hi, but I'm not interested in what you have to sell so –," Sakura started as she opened the door, only to see no one was there. Sakura shut the door, a little perturbed, and locked it for good measure.

_I'm not crazy I know I heard a knock…_Sakura pondered, _probably some stupid neighbor kids playing a trick._

Moments like this made Sakura realize how alone she was in her apartment. The silence was biting and foreboding. To stave off her anxiety, Sakura turned the TV on, loud, in order to shake off her nervousness.

**11:30 AM**

For the past couple of hours, Sakura sat in her living room, glued to the TV, watching CNN. It wasn't that there was anything particularly interesting being shown, but world news always had a special place in her heart. There was just so much going on outside of Sakura's quiet, workaholic lifestyle; remembering that there were others out in the world suffering much more than she ever would was incredibly sobering to her.

Opting for a nap over fixing some lunch Sakura got up from her spot in the living room and went to get some blankets and a pillow and decided to take a nap on her couch. Leaving the TV on, Sakura drifted off into a light sleep.

**1:17 PM**

Sakura's cat-napping had turned into a full blown sleep cycle, not that she noticed in the least.

**1:28 PM**

There was another knock at Sakura's door.

Two successive raps to the door and then a pause, and a jiggle of the hand.

Sakura slept right through it.

**3:34 PM**

Sakura finally woke up, and was ready to flip shit out once she realized the time.

_What the hell? I can't believe I slept that long? _She thought angrily; this was going to throw her behind schedule for sure.

**3:37 PM**

Sakura's cell phone began ringing and she jumped at the sound.

_Probably Ino_, Sakura thought darkly. She wasn't in the mood to talk with the bubbly, pushy blonde.

"Hello?" Sakura said; her tone was one of annoyance.

"Hello Sakura. It's Hinata. I was wondering if you were busy. Would you mind having some company today?" Hinata's voice was light, but tentative.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you around 4:00 PM. Goodbye Sakura," Hinata finished, her voice calm and gentle.

"Yeah, see you then, bye," Sakura ended the call. Just enough time to make her house look descent.

**3:54 PM**

Sakura was in the bathroom, making sure she looked somewhat presentable. The dignity with which Hinata carried herself always had the effect that Sakura was missing something in comparison. But then again, not everyone could be born with that Hyuga dignity.

There was a succession of knocks on the front door.

"Just a second Hinata," Sakura called from the bathroom, hoping the girl would here her.

With one last glance at herself, Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu. _Weird_, she thought,_ since I haven't seen Hinata in forever_.

There was another series of knocks on the door. _She must not have heard me_, Sakura thought as she made a beeline for the door.

She opened the door.

**3:55 PM**

No one was there. Again.

And Sakura felt truly nervous this time. Was someone trying to fuck with her? It was working. She closed the door quickly, locking the door and turning the deadbolt.

Sakura looked at her phone on the table, and contemplated calling Hinata to call off their meeting. But Hinata must already be on her way and that would be way too rude to do.

There was another knock on the door.

Sakura jumped, fear entering her mind for a second, but made no move to answer the door.

"Sakura it's me, Hinata," came the voice from the other side of the door. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Opening the door, Sakura greeted Hinata with a smile on her face that didn't betray the strain she felt on the inside.

**4:01 PM**

Outside, in front of an apartment complex, two eyes watched a dark – haired girl enter his area of surveillance.

Once the girl left, he would resume his games, if only for his own amusement.

**5:42 PM**

Sakura led Hinata to the door and thanked her for coming to visit. Despite her antisocial tendencies, Sakura really did enjoy spending time with Hinata. The girl just had a knack for making people feel comfortable and important.

"It was nice talking to you Hinata. Do you want me to call a cab for you?" Sakura asked, a little concerned that her friend would be returning home by foot.

"No, no. Thank you Sakura, but I would prefer to walk," Hinata said with a smile gracing her face. Really, sincere emotions and actions like that really made Hinata glow. _Naruto is such a baka not to notice it though_, Sakura thought with sadness.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." Sakura said, watching Hinata leave.

"Goodbye Sakura. Have a nice evening," Hinata returned before making her way away from the apartment complex.

_Alright, it's time to make dinner_, Sakura thought, mind fully set on preparing a small meal.

**6:03 PM**

Sakura was preparing her seat in front of the TV when there was a knock at the door.

It was strong and loud, reverberating through her quiet apartment.

Fear flooded her insides again. _This is deliberate_, she thought level-headedly. And the more she remained calm, the more pissed off she got. Who was she to cower in fear, in the presence of some idiot trying to get a rise out of her?

Grabbing a steak knife off the kitchen counter, Sakura stomped to her front door, prepared to stab the perpetrator if she so much as caught a whiff of "creeper" off of them.

Sakura reached the door and steeled herself for a second, before saying, "Who is it?"

There was a shuffling sound in response.

Turning the deadlock, and unlocking the door, Sakura came face to face with Gaara; she was taken aback for a moment.

His face betrayed surprise as she held the steak knife between them.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, at a loss for words.

He didn't answer.

And then it clicked in her head, and her anger reared its head again.

"It's been you this whole time, you bastard!" she snarled at him, completely overcome with anger. In her fury, she jabbed her knife in his direction.

Gaara played dumb.

"You jerk! Do you know how paranoid I have been today? And it's been you the entire time! Do you know how creepy you are? Seriously," Sakura shouted.

Gaara's face registered the insults she was throwing at him.

"Look –," he began.

"No, you _look_ buster. If you weren't Temari's little brother I would beat the shit out of you for the stress you've caused me today," Sakura unleashed her anger.

"If you would just –," Gaara tried again, before he was cut off.

"I don't have to do anything!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Gaara shouted, pissed that he was interrupted twice while trying to clear his name.

His confession brought Sakura up short.

_It wasn't him? Then who was it?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Day in the Life of Gaara Sabaku

**5:00AM**

The ridiculously loud beeping of his alarm went off. Gaara listened to the sound for a minute before deciding to get up. He was an early riser/shitty sleeper; always had been, even in his childhood.

**5:02AM**

Gaara sat up in bed. He was groggy, with a slight after-buzz from the joint he smoked last night, and then the one after that and the one after that too. He may have hit into his stash a little harder than he meant to but hey, when chasing away demons that were overly-worried about stupid pink-haired cashiers what other options did he have?

**5:06AM**

Gaara put on a pot of coffee for the day, making sure that today's brew was strong; he couldn't stand the weak stuff that Temari concocted some mornings. After that task was accomplished, Gaara went off to shower.

**5:18AM**

Dressing in nondescript clothing, a gray shirt and dark-wash jeans, Gaara sat in front of the television to catch the rest of the 5:00AM news. Halfway through the morning traffic report, Gaara's eyes glared and boredom began gnawing at his brain. Not one remark, news report or political faux pas could drive away that feeling. But Gaara was used to it by now; his days were full of tediousness and bogged down with suffocating repetitiveness. He had reached the point, and passed it a long time ago, of realizing that something had to give: his sanity or this way of life he was stuck in. He chose the latter.

**6:15AM**

Fueled with three cups of coffee, Gaara went back to his room. Closing the door behind him, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his notebook. Gaara had come to realize that community college wasn't all that bad. However, it didn't hold the perk that a four-year school did, which was why he was going to be transferring in the coming year. Still, even if Gaara loathed the institution, he had no choice in the matter. Temari drove a hard bargain on him and Kankuro: go to school or be homeless. With this train of thought running through his head, Gaara frowned, annoyed with the entire situation.

**10:48AM**

_Finally that damn paper is finished_, Gaara thought, frustrated that it had taken him that long to write up his homework assignment. Glancing at the clock on his left, he decided to get out of the house; sitting for over three hours made Gaara feel caged in his room.

If there was one thing Gaara did somewhat enjoy about his life it was that he lived in a relatively secluded area. His house was more or less surrounded by woods and therefore Gaara was able to enjoy quiet walks. It wasn't that he enjoyed nature, or the exercise, but was that it gave him a chance to brood and plan out what he was going to do. What he was going to do to drive away his boredom that is.

Robbery, smoking, stealing. Gaara got a rush from these things. He felt alive; he felt that his existence was justified by doing them. They took away the boredom and monotony and that was what mattered. There was nothing to think about for tonight though. He was laying low because of Suigetsu's mistake. Gaara frowned at the thought, he need something else to entertain him.

All that seemed to be left was going to the corner café. Gaara did nurse an unhealthy habit of dissecting people's reactions and emotions. It was hobby that gave his mind a break from the dullness of everything. Truth be told, Gaara was actually a very shrewd person, he caught onto small details that others skipped over and saw what others didn't see. It was just bad luck that he lived in a town full of uninteresting people. The people were boring, selfish and caught up in their own lives, caring for no one but themselves. They ran in circles from day to day, chasing their own tails and were insignificant in Gaara's eyes. He had already tired of them.

Gaara sighed, _the analysis of associations between me and the general population has already been beaten around enough._ Sadly though, nothing else came to his mind and he was left to his boredom again. Taking a look at his surroundings, Gaara realized he stood in front of an abandoned tree house that was sitting in a maple tree; _their_ tree house. Moss was covering the side of the house, and the front door was completely blown off. It looked like the place was meant for kindergartners because Gaara could not believe that anyone other than a six year old could fit inside the thing.

_Had we actually been able to fit inside of there? All three of us?_ Gaara wondered, somewhat enraptured by a stream of memories entering his conscience. They came in pieces, he didn't remember them too well at all, but that was to be expected.

**11:09 AM**

Gaara got tired of reflecting and made his way back to the house, doing his best not to relieve memories of his younger self; a person that he couldn't recognize or identify with at all.

**11:31 AM**

Opening the back door, Gaara walked in on what seemed to be an intervention. He felt the somberness in the air and saw the seriousness on his sisters' face. Hell, even the company, the _other_ two blondes, was serious too.

**11:32 AM**

"Gaara! Hey, how have you been?" asked Naruto. Gaara noticed he was forcing cheerfulness into his voice; the strain of whatever the three had been talking about was evident in his eyes.

In response, Gaara gave a grunt and shrug of the shoulder. Naruto, however, was unfazed; he understood Gaara's mannerisms. Ino was not as impressed though.

**11:33 AM**

"Gaara, Temari says you've met Sakura and that you've been a total douche bag to her. Is it true?" Ino, glared at him, ready to give him all her condemnation and blame. _God, she's such a bitch,_ Gaara thought. Temari shot Ino a glare; neither of them was very tactful in getting him to answer questions.

"I am who I am," was all Gaara said before going to his room.

"Ugh! Your brother is such a jerk Temari," Ino exclaimed.

**11:35 AM**

Gaara could still here the girls' complaints all the way to his room. He didn't care. Today was a bad day. There was nothing to take his mind off the emptiness and his own stupidity led him to dredge up memories that he would rather forget; his mind was racing with nothing he cared about. So he did what he could only do best.

Closing his bedroom door, he locked it. Turning to his night stand he pulled out a bottle. Turning the lid, he counted out three pills. He usually did two; the third was for when he woke up again.

**11:39 AM**

Gaara lay back on his bed, waiting for sleep. He hoped it would come soon; his thoughts kept going to back to Temari's friend, the pink haired one. She was always on the fringe of his mind; almost a part of conscious thoughts and it was honestly pissing him off; she always dogging his mental footsteps. He wanted peace from her. This was one way to get it.

**11: 41 AM – Monday**

Sleep finally took Gaara

**3:33 AM – Tuesday**

_3 AM huh?_ Gaara thought, he felt groggy. He turned over on his side, facing the night stand and groped for the third pill. It wouldn't do for him to wake up now. Finally, he found it and relished the moment that he would be able to return to that sweet bliss called nothingness. Really, how he wasn't addicted to these sleep aids was incredible.

**12:23 PM**

Gaara finally decided to get up but it was without the frustration that he had felt the other day. His mind woke up refreshed and, surprisingly clear of the tediousness that he usually felt. It did come with some cons though; the disorientation of time along with sluggishness, and stomach-clawing hunger.

**12:25 PM**

Making his way downstairs, Gaara could smell the lunch being prepared. It made his mouth water. Temari, standing at the stove, heard someone enter the kitchen and glanced around to see Gaara taking a seat at the table.

"Where have you been since yesterday?" She asked. Her voice was nice and even, not betraying her worry.

"I was out," Gaara said. _She keeps her shoulders still and stiff. I know she's worried even if she's pretending not to be_. And Gaara wouldn't tell her what exactly he had been doing. He never would because the wrath Temari would unleash upon him would be too great for even Gaara to bear.

**12:26 PM**

"Well I'm glad you decided to show up. Kankuro's been absent the past few days; it's lonely when you both up and leave, you know," Temari said.

"Hmph," was Gaara's reply. These guilt trips she laid on him, always unsettled Gaara. Didn't she have some friends who she could whine and complain to instead?

Setting a plate in front of Gaara and one for herself, Temari sat down at the table.

"Anyway, it's not a big deal," Temari said, trying to bring back some conversation.

Gaara continued to eat.

Temari gripped the fork she was holding, why was her brother so frustrating?

"Gaara," Temari said, her voice held none of the conversational tone that it had just a moment ago; he continued eating.

_He's just trying to get a rise out of me,_ Temari thought.

**12:28 PM**

"Gaara," Temari tried again; frustration entered her tone.

"What?" Gaara said; he wished she would just say what she wanted to tell him.

"You have a mission," Temari said, looking straight at her brother across the table.

"What?" Gaara asked again. Temari slid a manila envelope toward him; Gaara resisted the urge to snort. _Seriously, is she trying to play up 007 or something?_ Gaara never had much patience for Bond movies; why was his sister being so stupid.

"Aren't you forgetting the gun," Gaara stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Temari glared at him, "Just make do without one".

"I'm not playing your games Temari. Tell me what you want." Gaara said. He had tired of this charade as soon as he began to play. Temari motioned to the envelope in his hands.

Somewhat curious, Gaara broke the seal and pulled out the content; a single sheet of paper. As he skimmed the information, Gaara did snort out loud. His sister was an idiot.

"No," Gaara said, a reply to his so-called mission, "absolutely not."

"Gaara," Temari said again, her voice sharp, laced with anger.

"Your ridiculous; you, Naruto and Ino all are. Is this what you guys concocted yesterday? A plan to get me to apologize to your bitchy friend?" Gaara was annoyed; how could his sister pull him into to someone else's problems like this?

"Is that your final answer," Temari asked. Gaara nodded in the affirmative.

"Then give me your house key. I'm not letting you back into this house," Temari deadpanned, happy to see her brother's eyes widen at her threat.

"You can't –," Gaara started.

"I am completely serious, give me your keys now and get out of my house," Temari said.

"…or apologize to Sakura," Gaara muttered. He was beyond livid. Temari had ruined his mood; his agitation and frustration was back in full force. He growled; anger was coursing through him.

Gaara stood up abruptly, "I am keeping my key," he said to Temari before leaving the house, slamming the front door as he went.

**12:39 PM**

In the kitchen, Temari sat back and sighed. Gaara was such a brat sometimes, throwing tantrums like a little kid who missed nap time. She wished he would just grow out of his pissed of phase. It really would make living with him so much easier.

_Still,_ Temari thought,_ I'm glad he's going. He'll be able to understand her without even trying. It'll be effortless for him. What Sakura has been blocking off to all her friends will be easy for Gaara to see._

**12:41 PM**

_That bitch! How dare Temari threaten me!_ Gaara thought. She wanted the one thing he didn't. He wanted to stay far away from Temari's friend. That girl was bad news for him. He wouldn't be able to explain why, but he just knew. She would destroy him somehow, and Gaara's self-preservation was his strongest instinct. Not to mention the fact that without doing Temari's bidding he was out of the house. He was nobody's dog, the fact that she acted like he was pissed him off even more.

_Fuck it all_, Gaara thought as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number he had called not too long ago.

"Suigetsu, you better have gotten some good stuff. I'm coming over," Gaara said to him, his voice left no room for argument.

**5:43 PM**

Gaara left Suigetsu's house; his destination was that girl's place. Temari had written the address down for him. This whole idea sickened him, but the buzz he felt right now made it better.

He would do Temari's dirty work and be the bigger person for once. But this was it. No more; not for her, or anyone else.

**6:01 PM**

Gaara saw her apartment building and immediately sobered up. His steps to her door were heavy. To take his mind off his destination, he noted the condition of the building. _It's shitty_, how could someone live here? Hell, this side of town didn't even look relatively safe.

**6:03 PM**

Gaara knocked on the door once. He heard some kind of response; her voice, Sakura's voice, was distorted though.

He sighed, ready to get this whole ordeal over with.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A True Mission

She invited him to come inside and apologized for having shoved a knife in his face while accusing him of stalking her. In truth, Sakura Haruno felt a little dumb; not only was her lone suspect innocent, but she had no idea who the true culprit was – not a single clue. _I can't believe this_, she thought,_ I almost stabbed Temari's brother with a knife_. Sure she wouldn't have stabbed him though; Sakura wasn't that crazy out of her mind with fear...yet.

Sakura was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize that even though she had invited Gaara into her home, she blocked off his entrance into her living room unintentionally. Gaara, the ever socially inept boy he was, did not bring her attention to this gaffe on her part. Instead, he analyzed what he could see of her living room, albeit this was done with a rather unimpressed expression on his face. It was this expression that snapped Sakura out of her thought process. With a slight shake of her head, trying to physically dispel her train of thought, Sakura moved back and allowed Gaara entrance into her home.

His presence in her house made her nervous though. Here was a boy she barely knew, who she had let into her home. Sure he wasn't Hana and Sakura supposed that she could stretch their relationship with each other to that of acquaintances, but she wasn't ready to accept someone new into her life. Besides, an asshole like him didn't really deserve to be part of her life and know who she was, Sakura thought, because he _was_ just some guy who wasn't going to mess with her head like he had tried before. Her guards were up, and she was in control of the situation.

And like an idiot she stumbled over the question she was asking him, "Hey, uh… dyouwantsomewater? The tap's a no go, but there's bottled so I'll be back in a sec," Sakura rambled, heading into the kitchen without waiting for Gaara's response. Gaara blinked, unprepared for the word vomit she spewed, and missed half of what she said but had the impression she was getting refreshments. In the kitchen, Sakura grabbed two bottles from the fridge. Standing on her toes, Sakura stretched and barely was able to reach the glasses on the top shelf of her cabinet. She swayed a couple times, almost losing her balance in the process.

_Pull it together_, Sakura thought and took a moment to collect herself. It was at this time that she realized Gaara must have had a purpose for coming to her apartment._ Wait a second, how the hell does he know I live here? Oh wait, Temari probably told him…Still_, this guy just unsettled her. _Why?_ If anything, out of all the people she knew, he was definitely the lowest on the list of her important people. It was just their string of run-in's in the past that had Sakura anxious about his presence. Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration,_ we might as well get this over with._

Heading back into the living room, Sakura saw that Gaara was still standing where she had left him. He watched her enter the room, his eyes bore into her mind, or at least it felt like it to Sakura. She paused for a minute and swallowed.

"So, uh Gaara, why don't you sit down? I have some water for you," Sakura gestured to the glasses in her hands. Gaara sat in the chair closest to him, an old recliner that was on its last life. She set his glass down on the table in front of him. Taking her seat on the couch, Sakura took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? This was just some guy; it wasn't like he could read her mind or anything. It wasn't like he was just happened to show up at her home because of some ill-advised recon mission from Temari or something. _Still_, he just made her so nervous…

Sakura took the plunge. "Gaara," she said her voice sure as she looked him in the eyes, "I am very sorry for earlier, I should not have pointed that knife in your direction and said those things to you. I wasn't thinking." She hung her head in repentance. So, maybe Sakura was hamming it up a little more than necessary but if Gaara could get over this, then this whole embarrassing incident could be put behind them both, never to be brought up again. Ever.

In response, Gaara grunted, sizing her up with his signature glare. _Sonofabitch_, Sakura thought in kind, it seemed like _Miss Priss_ still had a stick up his ass.

"What was that about anyway?" Gaara said, his voice commanding, condescending, "Do you normally greet visitors so rudely? Or have you had so few visitors that you've forgotten your manners completely?"

_The motherfucking sonofabitch!_ Sakura shrieked mentally. _I doubt Temari wouldn't have minded if I _did_ end his life!_ Her eyebrow twitched ferociously, the only outward sign that showed her aggravation towards Gaara.

"It was a misunderstanding, Gaara," Sakura said, barely able to keep her voice polite. _Though how you aren't used to people flipping out on you with the way you act towards others is beyond me…_Taking another sip of her water, Sakura closed her eyes for a second; she could unleash her anger later, on an unsuspecting pillow or something. However, she _would not_ let him better her in this verbal sparring that he began.

"What do you want Gaara? Why did you come to my house?" Sakura asked, deciding that cutting to the chase would be better than a roundabout conversation.

Refusing to give her his attention, Gaara turned to look at the wall to his right, "I am on a mission from Temari..." Sakura nearly choked on her water that she had in mid-sip. Gaara ignored her predicament, "…for some reason she thinks that I need to apologize to you for the other night. I think she is full of it, but I had no choice and that is why I am here." The last bit was said with some force, Sakura noted. Obviously he wanted her to know that this was not where he wanted to be.

"I see," Sakura nodded wisely, "And?" Really what else could she add to his statement?

"And what?" Gaara said, annoyance weaving into his voice at her questioning. _What a idiot_, Sakura thought, _he's not even going to actually apologize to me. He's not even going to pretend to be sincere about why he came here in the first place._

"No apology then? It is the whole reason that you came over here right? To apologize to me? You're doing a pretty piss-poor job of it," Sakura said, letting out some of her anger towards him.

"You would rather be under the false pretense that I actually cared how you felt? That I actually felt bad that you couldn't handle an argument with someone and that you needed reassurance to feel better about yourself? If that's the case then you are –," Gaara's phone went off. The disgust in his eyes, met the shock in hers' before he looked at who was calling him. Without a word to Sakura, Gaara stood and walked out the door, muttering under his breath.

Sakura remained seated, for a moment, unable to even absorb what he had just said. He cut her down, and made her feel small, insignificant. And what disturbed her most of all was that, despite the hatred that he spoke with, it was so much better than hearing words of sympathy and pity. It was refreshing. The anger and hatred he gave her was so much easier to deal with than the pity, and soft, comforting words of her friends who treated her like they would delicate china. And even then, they had their limits with her, Ino in particular.

Sakura was weak, embarrassingly so. But she didn't want to be anymore. Slowly, she wanted to build herself back up to being the independent, smart, and confident person she used to be. The sympathetic remarks of her friends drove Sakura away from them and it developed into this absence of them from her life and her from their lives. But her friends softly spoken words and pity-filled eyes broke her, broke her more so than the words Gaara used against her. That one time, at work, she lost it and allowed Gaara to see her weakness. As long as she could return his verbal lashings with retorts of her own she wouldn't see pity in his eyes, and she would know that he wouldn't see her as some damsel too weak to be on her own, too shattered to take care of herself. Although she hated this guy, and even though he demeaned her with his words, he spoke to her as he would to anyone else. And grudgingly, she realized, he had her respect.

_He hasn't come back yet_, Sakura thought, after several minutes had passed. _Maybe he left without saying goodbye… although his manners on common courtesy don't surprise me one bit. Still, I'll wait a few more minutes..._

Sakura stretched, her conversation with Gaara had left her body tense and she tried to relieve some of that stress. Slowly, she stood up and took her now empty glass back to the kitchen, setting it in the sink. Gaara left her feeling exhausted. (Really the guy had her wound up so tight, that it annoyed Sakura to no end.) She washed her glass quickly, using scalding hot water and a rather generous amount of soap. Sakura had dried the glass, and was setting it back onto its high shelf in the cabinet when she heard the knock on the door. _Ah, so it looks like he came back after all_, Sakura thought. The glass sat teetering on the edge of the shelf and empty space. _Just one little push…_

The knock on the door was more forceful this time. _Of course_, Sakura thought darkly,_ who was I to think that Gaara had an ounce of patience?_

"Just a minute Gaara!" Sakura called out, hoping he would hear her. With one final push, the glass was secured on its shelf, as Sakura heard the front door creak open. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the sound. _I can't believe he would just come back into my house like that!_ Sakura thought, irate. She took a moment to compose herself; she seemed to be doing that a lot when dealing with Gaara.

"Hey, you have some nerve walking into other people's houses Gaara," Sakura scolded him, as she entered the living room. Her rapidly forming retort of his manners died in her throat as she realized, he wasn't there, and that her front door was wide open, with no one in sight. Fear flooded her being in an instant. She opened her mouth to scream, and then closed it. Would it really help her situation any? Who would it alert? She quickly back herself up against the wall, not sure what to do yet.

_What do I do?_ She was immobile, frozen in space. _Are they in the house?_ The thought chilled her to the bone, filling her with even more dread. Her knife was in the kitchen. Could she force her legs to move the distance back in there to retrieve it?

"Damn it," she whispered, cursing herself. _Get up and go, just run. Get out of the house damn it!_ Sakura told herself, screamed to herself. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she moved. She was finally pushed to motion when she saw him. A glimmer of hope, and at that moment _he_ was her savior, the catalyst that finally forced her deadened limbs into action.

Sakura ran out of the apartment, making quick work of the flight of stairs, nothing was stopping her from getting to him. She didn't care that he thought she was probably a crazy, blubbering idiot. At this moment she was so glad that she wasn't alone.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted, pure relief shone in her eyes as she took in his disgruntled expression as he glared at her. She stopped a few feet short of him, so overcome with emotion. Taking a deep breath, Sakura sank to the ground, the toll of the events today finally becoming too much for her. With this collapse of her strength, came her self – loathing. _ I wanted to be strong. But look at me now, all that talked up strength, all that hope is shattered because I'm weak._ So caught up in her own self – deprecation, Sakura missed part of what Gaara had said to her.

"What?" Sakura asked, her voice watery and eyes bloodshot. Gaara was at a complete loss for what had turned her into such an idiotic mess.

Gaara glared at her, annoyed at having to repeat himself, "I said that you must not be able to handle the truth. I wouldn't have thought that you were such a stuck up enough to throw a hissy fit when you didn't get the apology you wanted."

More tears leaked from Sakura's eyes, "This has nothing to do with that, there is a –,"

"I'm sure," Gaara stated flatly, daring her to argue the point, "We have nothing left to talk about, go back to your house," Sakura remained silent. So disgusted was Gaara by her inability to even carry out that simple command, that he actually pulled Sakura up and pushed her towards her building. Sakura stumbled, in her state and looked at her apartment. It was foreboding to her, representing what all her loneliness brought her, all her self hatred and all her sadness. Her life, shut off from the rest of the world, from the people who did care for her and love her. Closed off like her damn front door, closed in her haste to see Gaara - _ wait a second! It's closed, but I didn't close it. I didn't even think about it…_

They could be watching her right now. The thought made Sakura shiver, which was not lost on Gaara. What could she do? The police would be no help. On the side of Konoha that she lived on, the police stationed in this area were corrupt. After the fall of the Chief of Police over ten years ago, the police force hadn't been quite the same.

Sakura stole a glance at Gaara, surprised he even remained where he was. _Could I rely on him, this one time? _Even though, they had no reason to respect or even like each other she wouldn't turn to her friends and have them hover over her and she as sure as hell was_ not_ going back into the apartment alone.

Sakura stole another glance at him, wondering how it had come to this, "Gaara, I need to ask you for a favor."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: It's been such a long time! Thank you to those who reviewed my story and for those who want me to continue. I'm getting back into the swing of things with this story and worry that this may feel a little disjointed from the impromptu hiatus. Still, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Omnipotent<p>

"Gaara, can I stay with you?"

As soon as she said it, Sakura wished she could take it back. _Oh God, seriously? _she thought, _bunk with Gaara? Like he'd every go for that…like we could ever survive each other's presence for more than 10 minutes._ Sadly, awkwardly, Sakura's question was not struck a death blow. Though she had no idea, her question completely blindsided Gaara. She looked away from his face in embarrassment, completely missing the expression in his eyes when he asked "Why?"

_Because I'm paranoid out of my fucking mind for no good reason whatsoever._ She met Gaara's gaze after he schooled his expression into one of don't-give-a-fuck.

"Uh," _think, think, think!_ "there's a problem," Sakura blurted out brilliantly.

"Really," Gaara deadpanned.

"Yep, fumigation for rats, pretty nasty business you know, don't want to be here. Bad for my health and all," Sakura summed up quickly.

"Right," Gaara had buried his initial concern under overt annoyance, "and I suppose you were too dense to understand the first time, but let me rephrase me bluntly 'why should I care?'". His voice came out in a growl, the tone of someone who felt their time was being wasted.

Luckily Sakura had gotten better at thinking on her toes, or so she had thought.

"Because you owe me an apology." When Gaara opened his mouth in clear objection, Sakura hastily continued on, "and if you do I won't bother you again or say bad things about you to Temari. Promise."

_Jesus, this girl sucks at making deals_, Gaara thought. He gave two shits about some apology and had lived his entire life with Temari's nagging and it didn't matter to him if that continued. Even if she wasn't bitching, at him, she would about Kankuro or something. Really, it would be impossible for him to escape her unscathed. Still, there was always his curiosity. And let's face it, Gaara knew he was bored; he needed some kind of muse.

"So," Sakura cut in, her expression anxious for Gaara's response. _She must be really desperate_, Gaara thought, it was enough to make him suspicious honestly. Oh, curiosity.

"Fine. Get your shit. I am not running some homeless shelter here," Gaara replied. But if Sakura was relieved by his response she didn't say. She turned quickly away from him, panic registering on her face. Slowly walking back to her apartment, she said over her shoulder, "come on up, I appreciate what you're doing for me and it'd be rude if I left you waiting out here." She didn't wait for his response. Gaara followed after her though, surprised she didn't rise to his jab.

Her front door was unlocked and Sakura stepped inside. No crazies came rushing towards her brandishing a knife, thank God. Sakura was immediately grateful that Gaara had followed her inside. _At least he's good for something_.

"It'll just be a couple minutes. Have a seat," Sakura said as she walked towards her bedroom.

Gaara wasn't going to lie to himself, Sakura was acting strange. And though Gaara was a pro at making other people feel uncomfortable, Gaara felt the same as he stood in Sakura's apartment. _Stupid bitch, going all damsel in distress on me_, he thought darkly.

A shriek came from the bedroom.

Surprised, Gaara jolted from where he was and made towards the hall just as Sakura ran into him. Seeing his face, surprised to see it showing concern, Sakura said "Rat. Just a really. Big. Rat." Her voice shook on the end of the word though. _Damnit_, she thought.

_Bullshit_, thought Gaara. "Are you ready then?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura started towards the door, ready to put distance between herself and the apartment.

Quick thinking was a skill of Gaara's, one that he needed right then since he saw a prime opportunity for snooping. That's when he saw the knife Sakura attempted to stab him with earlier, sitting innocuously on the table by the door. It was the best option; he would have to time it right. Sakura was waiting for him to move, her face one of anxiousness, obviously wondering why he was just standing there as she opened the front door.

"So what's the real reason?" Sakura froze at the question and immediately said, "What do you mean?"

"Get a fucking clue, Sakura. Are you that stupid? Why are you not staying in your own apartment?" Sakura's face was pale and Gaara actually had the gall to feel proud of himself to render her speechless. Oh, the power of words.

"Rats," Sakura said, her voice too soft for Gaara's burning words.

"Sure, let's say that's true. Why me?" Gaara's voice became taunting and actually smirked at Sakura's light blush.

"You just happened to be here, asshole. Convenience," Sakura said, her temper was beginning to make an appearance. _That's no good_, Gaara thought.

"Bullshit. I know the real reason," Sakura paled again, believing that he had somehow wildly guessed her dilemma. "You're sad, lonely and pitiful. You hate your friends because they're afraid of breaking you. You hate your boyfriend for dumping you. To be honest, by what I've seen of you, I can't say I blame him. What was his name? Sasori? Nasuke? Sa –,"

"Sasuke! Sh-shut up Gaara!" Sakura cried, her voice filled with hurt, completely confused as to how this conversation even began. One minute, Gaara is as normal as he can be, and in the next he's opening all of her wounds.

"No I won't 'shut up'," Gaara said. He moved towards her, eyes never leaving hers, positioning himself between her and the table, she didn't even notice. "How desperate you must have been to beg ME for help. So desperate for comfort, companionship," his eyes bore into hers, "a warm body at night to stave off the loneliness and want. You aren't even the least bit fuckable."

Sakura screamed at him, "I hate you Gaara," pushing him away from her, where he conveniently cut his hand.

"Fuck" Gaara shouted and stormed to the bathroom to clean the cut. Gaara had misjudged her strength, or anger a little; the cut had went deeper than he had expected it would. Waiting for the blood to clot, he detoured to Sakura's room. She hadn't followed to investigate his wound so Gaara didn't expect her to catch him snooping. As he scanned the bedroom he did not notice anything out of the ordinary, aside from its threadbare appearance. It wasn't until he reached the opposite side of bed that he saw it on the floor; Sakura must have dropped it.

It was actually two things. A picture and a note.

The picture. Immediately Gaara felt awkward. One, the picture was an invasion of privacy. Clearly it had been taken from outside the bedroom window, and two it was Sakura and some guy fucking. "Ah fuck, I didn't smoke enough to deal with this shit," Gaara muttered to himself.

The letter. Short, clear writing. One sentence: I AM ALWAYS WATCHING.

There were few people who Gaara could say he felt he slighted unfairly, enough so to even cause him to feel some sense of guilt. Now, Sakura was one of those few.

Because obviously someone found her to be fuckable.

And it bothered him that it would bother him. But what was more pressing was that something more was going on here, that Sakura felt she could tell no one. Regardless of the incriminating photo, Gaara became more concerned for Sakura's safety now than he thought he would from this minor recon mission.

"Gaara?" His head turned in response, her voice had come from the living room.

She had waited outside for ten minutes, livid, teary-eyed and terrified with fear winning out when Gaara didn't reemerge. She didn't even feel guilty about the cut to be honest. The dick deserved it. And under different circumstances she might have even cut him to ribbons herself for the shit he said. She felt positively murderous, but as the minutes ticked by, Sakura realized she would feel guilty if he met a grisly end by her own personal stalker. The thought made her shiver. She decided to call to Gaara from outside, see if he heard. No response. _Like asshole,_ Sakura thought. Steeling a little nerve, she shouted from her doorway, as Gaara appeared from the hall.

Sakura's voice took a hard tone, really it wasn't difficult, "Are you ready then?" throwing his own words back at him. Gaara just glared at her. She glanced at his hand. It was wrapped and a spot of blood was seeping through the cloth. Sakura a little surprised that she felt a little bit better about everything by seeing his injury. _Great, this is the beginning of my own personal journey into the realm of sadism_, Sakura thought, a little put off.

"Move out of the way and let's go Sakura," Gaara said.

She wanted to argue with him. Have the last say. But for once, she couldn't have agreed more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So this update has been a long time coming. I hope it meets expectations. Expect the next one to come shortly after this. Please read and review. I appreciate it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: It's Hell on Earth Somewhere<strong>

Karin was nervous, and wondering just how she got herself into such messes sometimes. Her role was nothing major even, just wait on guests and follow orders. But, she supposed that working for people like _him_, made such mundane activities ever more dangerous. She swallowed, feeling strangely like she was imposing, an awkward third wheel to the shit storm brewing before her. The basement door, metal and heavy closed ominously. Karin wondered if she really needed to be here, her role was complete: she had brought Sasuke to where she was supposed to. Sasuke was angry, but hey no surprise there. More importantly, _he_ was furious at Sasuke Uchiha's insubordination. _And Sasuke_, Karin thought,_ seems so unaffected_. Her gaze lingered as she shamelessly ogled him. _The broad shoulders, just-got-out-of-bed-don't-give-a-fuck hairstyle and chiseled face of a god, ah!_ She may have been drooling, but that was where the fangirling stopped. She may have been taken, there was no shame in looking though, but Sasuke was a total dick with a shit personality that deviated little from his _holy crusader mentality_, or for whatever it was he was seeking vengeance. Karin sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw it.

In her periphery she saw Sasuke stiffen and Karin glaced up as she saw a projection displayed on the wall. _Pictures?_ she thought, confused. People she was unfamiliar with: a girl with lavender eyes, a boy with face tattoos and a dog…and Naruto! The boy with the blond hair and thousand watt smile, sitting at a café, talking with a pink-haired girl..._Oh her_, Karin groaned internally, _little Miss Rain Cloud with the mopey_ aura. And said pink-haired girl seemed to take precedent in the following pictures: walking to work, sleeping on her couch, making dinner, crying herself to sleep, and talking to the lavender eyed girl. The projection came to an end.

"Do you understand now Sasuke?" said a man. He sat in the shadow, voice quiet but firm; the tension increased. His eyes bled red in annoyance at the lack of response. However, he seemed to calm after a moment, the color receding just as quickly as it came on.

"Of course you understand though," his voice was soothing almost, conversational. "You are an avenger who seeks the destruction of those who ruined you and your family. Furious, dark-hearted and bloodthirsty for vengeance right? No one will stand in your way. Not even these people," he gestured to the people projected on the wall, "I suppose it is a family trait that we share."

The level of eloquence and superficial conversation were uncommon for this man, it made Karin even more on edge. It was concerning. Dangerous, like when a cat plays with its prey, knowing it cannot escape. She swallowed again, internally hoping to be dismissed, _even Sasuke seems agitated, especially by that last comment. He knows the seriousness of the situation, he can't be that dense._

The man continued, "I seem to remember a year ago, a young man came to me, desperate in his anger and refusing to leave my presence until I agreed to accept him into my…organization. If I remember correctly he said, 'I need to find the truth, by whatever means necessary,' or something along those lines. Is any of this ringing a bell Sasuke?" Silence followed the question.

_Oh come on Sasuke_, panic filled Karin, concerned for the boy. _Don't be such a dick. This is not the time Sasuke to –_

"Hn." _That's it?!_

The shadowed man seemed to find the response adequate though. "Ah, well I am glad that we are on the same page because," the man stood up, walking toward Sasuke at a leisurely pace, "in exchange for my assistance for your _cause_ you were to obey Each. And. Every. one of my tasks without question." His voice rose suddenly, all semblance of calm gone," And look where your disobedience has led! Every lie, every misstep! DID YOU NOT THINK THAT I KNEW NOTHING OF YOUR PAST? OR ANY OF YOUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE YOU LEFT BEHIND?"

"These people are nothing to me. _She_ means nothing to me," burning hatred seared Sasuke's response and Karin had to wonder if he was able to maintain his default emotionless express.

"Oh?" and that's when the shadowed man stepped out of the shadow, and his voice was soft as velvet again. His eyes were bloody, wild and euphoric-looking. It was as if he had caught something in a trap. _Or in a lie_, Karin thought, unease creeping down her spine. _Sasuke, you shouldn't have said anything at all._

"Then how about this?" the man said, walking to projection, setting a new reel to play. It ran. And he let it sink it as he himself viewed it.

A flinch. Sasuke was lucky that the man's back was turned. _At least, as lucky as a man can be when his girlfriend is being creeped on hardcore_, Karin was sick with unease. The man turned to walk to Sasuke again, and while Sasuke's face gave nothing away, the concern in Karin's was enough to show that the Uchiha had reacted.

"Karin," he addressed her suddenly.

"Yes, sir!" she responded, her voice strong and solid.

"You have been a loyal and faithful employee. In fact, I place enough trust in you to understand the gravity of this situation. So I must ask that you speak to no one of my _discussion_ with Mr. Sasuke Uchiha here," he nodded in said Uchiha's direction, "you understand the importance of discretion. Correct?" His eyes sharpened at her in threat.

"Of course sir. I have the greatest respect for your actions and judgment," Karin recited, terrified of what would happen if she answered any other way.

The sides of his lips upturned, in one of the most horrific displayed of a maniac's smile that had ever been witnessed.

"Now," and just like that , his attention was back to Sasuke, "This…girl. _Sakura Haruno_. Age 19. Student of University of the Land of Fire. College of Biomedical Sciences. College GPA 4.0. Home address: Will of Fire Complex, Apartment C. Employment: part time junk mail stuffer and night cashier at the local grocery. The past lover of Sasuke Uchiha. And the latest unsuspecting victim of Hashiro Hana, swine and decay of the seedier section of my organization –,"

"What the fuck does any of what you said have to do with me?" Sasuke cut in, his voice low. His hands clenched in fists, knuckles white.

A smile spread on the face of the man before him, "I'm glad you asked," and from the back of his pocket produced a pistol, its black coat gleaming menacingly in the dimly lit room.

"This." He shot at the projection on the wall. Through the image of Sakura Haruno's forehead.

"I listen. I hear and I know everything. And little shit like you can't escape me. This unfortunate girl can't either . I have spent years building this organization from the ground up and you dare hinder its progress? So," the man growled in disgust. He examined the pistol in his hand, almost as if he was seeing it for the first time before slamming it forward, squarely across Sasuke's face. The boy's expression was defying, eyes unyielding, grunting in pain, refusing to fall. The man hit him again across the face again, before sucker punching him in the stomach. Sasuke fell to his knees, spitting blood from his mouth. Karin, was frozen in fear, terror, unable to move, to help, knowing that she should, but realizing any action could mean her death.

"So," the man said, unaffected by his actions, "stay here for a bit. Think about what you're going to do," he left Sasuke to struggle. He stopped when he reached Karin, turning around suddenly, the euphoric glee in his voice again, "I almost forgot. The sound, no movie is good without sound. And, now that I think of it, there's another reel that I think you will enjoy as well…"

Sasuke didn't respond, whether out of inability or pride, Karin was not sure.

Just as he was about to leave, he said, "Sasuke, enjoy. Karin," his eyes narrowed at her, "remember, loyalty." The door locked behind them.

And with the closing of the basement door, the two individuals in the room heard the reels played again. A voice watery and terrified filled the room whispering his name, "Sasuke!" as she discovered the incriminating photo of them with the disturbing note.

Karin approached Sasuke slowly, when she heard him whispering to himself, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn him!" He refused to look in the direction of the projection. Anger was etched into his face, loathing filled his voice. "I will destroy you, you –,"

And that's when they heard a much different voice.

"Miss Sakura…I want you so badly," a man's voice. Sasuke's face contorted. "So it was true, it wasn't a threat," Karin said to herself, horrified at what she was about to witness, "Sasuke…" she looked to him, but he didn't seem to see her. His pained face bruised, eye bleeding, transfixed on the projection, on Sakura's tears, her pleading, her screams.

"I will destroy you, you and your organization. No one will stop me. Do you hear me Madara?" Sasuke whispered, eyes crazed, completely unaware of his surroundings, "My vengeance will be soaked in your blood! And then you will understand…" His eyes drooped, and the fight went out of him.

Karin left him be, retreating to the locked door, waiting to escape when the door unlocked. Tears gathered in her eyes. _Monsters_, she thought, _you both are monsters. Uchiha through and through._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I spent a lot of time on this chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it. Notice it's a Pt I of II so they will link together and clear up confusion if there is any. Please read and review. I appreciate it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Of Clarity and Beginnings Pt I<br>**

Pathetic. Weak. Helpless.

How could Sakura continue to associate with someone who put her down so, let alone follow him home all in the same night? _Pathetic and weak_, Sakura thought.

What happened to being strong? Trying to be firm and independent? Where was business Sakura who introduced herself to her dick manager Hana? Where was the intelligent, confident Sakura who was the envy of her fellow pre-medicine classmates?

She had just followed Gaara without question. Nothing had been said, there was silence between the two of them. Sakura's gaze was down at her sneakers, glaring and hating it all. Herself. Gaara. Her shit jobs. _Sasuke_. While it wasn't right to blame him for all her problems Sakura knew that had he not just _up and left_ then she wouldn't be grappling at air, trying to stay afloat now. She sighed, trying to expel all the frustration and annoyance she felt.

Sakura glared at Gaara. A mounting storm inside of her was building, pissed at how unaffected he was with what went down in her apartment. She thought he was just some misunderstood boy. He was a total dick, without proper social skills, but not a bad guy. But, he accused her of being a whore and judged her life, her relationship to her friends and her relationship with Sasuke. No matter how badly and awkwardly they had come to know each other, she thought they may be able to come to some kind of acquaintanceship, especially since he was related to Temari. But no. _NO_.

Sakura came to a stop, the sidewalk under her so cracked and broken, grass poking through, unkempt. She wasn't familiar with this part of town. Across the road was a gas station and laundry mat. Fence yard with sketchy apartments were to the left. _What am I doing here?_ Sakura thought to herself.

Gaara turned over his shoulder back at her, eyebrow raised in question as to what she was doing. And Sakura answered him honestly.

"I just realized that I don't know what I'm doing here," Sakura's voice was soft, like she was just waking from a daze and realizing the truth of her words. She was vulnerable, emerald eyes glassy. The wind picked up as night set in. Wrapping her arms around herself, Sakura felt the loneliness nipping at her insides. This glass house she had built for herself was cracking, shattering at the clarity she had come too. Who was she really anymore?

"I don't…I don't even know who I am anymore," she continued. This glass house reflecting her pain, fear, and sadness. Memories of Sasuke. The pitying looks from Naruto, Temari, Hinata. Her feelings of failure. All of it keeping her from moving on. Now, without this what really made Sakura, Sakura? She had tried so hard to mold herself into something that was above her pain that she made herself unrecognizable.

"Sakura," Gaara said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "what the hell are you on about?" She flinched in response. Everything felt magnified, emotions were raw and criticisms burning.

"This," Sakura gestured between the two of them, voice watery now, "You yell and demean me and…I just accept it. Like it's okay. We aren't even friends and I burden you with my problems and ask you to take me in. You make me feel like shit for it and I accept it. I'm pathetic," Tears leaked from Sakura's eyes, her voice colored in disgust.

_Oh Jesus_, Gaara thought, barely able to refrain from rolling his eyes. He didn't want to deal with a crying girl for a second time in the same day. Hew was about to tell her where to shove it when he looked at her.

Sakura was devastating in her despair. Gaara actually felt his heart pick up pace. There was something to be about beauty in sadness because Sakura was as breathtaking as she was heartbreaking. Her eyes, usually so glassy without depth, were wells of green and her skin was flushed with life and vitality that it normally lacked. _And damn it_, Gaara resigned himself, realizing that he was at fault for this current breakdown.

"Look, Sakura," Gaara began, giving her a hard look, "let's talk about _this_," he flourished his hand in Sakura's general direction, "when we get there." However, Sakura didn't seem to be listening, if anything she seemed to almost be looking through him, unaware of the words he was saying.

Sakura shook her head in the negative, not meeting his gaze, "No Gaara. You don't understand. Going with you compromises who I am even more," she finally looked him in the eyes, "I know I gave you some trouble, but I'll figure something out for tonight, But from now on," and at this her eyes hardened at him, "don't speak to me from now on." And with that, Sakura turned away from Gaara, walking back in the direction they had come from.

Gaara frowned, blindsided by the entire thing. He actually called out to her

"Sakura," he stopped himself from say more. And he waited, half-hoping her to just be punishing him for some outlandish reason and half-expecting she would realize how ridiculous she was being in this moment. Seriously, someone was fucking stalking her.

"And what about the note? 'I am always watching'?" Gaara said, his last resort to bring Sakura to reason. And while the comment did stop Sakura, she only looked over her shoulder at him to say, "that was never any of your business," before continuing on.

Gaara clenched his hands in fists, frustrated at her stupidity.

"Damn it all," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>It was late. The moon was bright overhead, luminescent and calming. And the sky was clear. Konoha Central park was a peaceful place to be. Sakura wasn't really sure where else to go. The threat of a nameless, faceless threat was less foreboding with the epiphany that Sakura had had just a few hours before.<p>

Sakura lay down in the grass. Stargazing, she thought, wasn't such a bad hobby.

"Maybe in another life I would have been a decent astronomer," she contemplated, her voice clear and loud in the quiet night. Humming to herself, she closed her eyes and remembered.

_"Hn. With those skills you may have made a better fortune tell, Haruno," Sasuke's voice was velvety deep and masculine._

_ "Whatever, Uchiha.," Sakura dramatically rolled her eyes at him, "My star-mapping abilities are unparalleled." He gazed at her, his mouth tilted into his signature smirk._

_ It was one of those warm, summer nights in June. A steady breeze was blowing and honeysuckle permeated the air. Sasuke and Sakura had been casually going on dates for the past several weeks, both very comfortable with one another as they laid side by side in the park. They were 17._

_ "Say," Sakura said slowly, "what do you want to study next year?" Talking to Sasuke was a little like walking through a minefield. Although she had known him for years, it was only recently that she had started having meaningful conversations with him._

_ She looked at him, heart picking up its pace as she saw him glare at the moon before saying, "Law. And criminal investigation."_

_ Sakura smiled softly, despite the tone of his voice, "It seems fitting. You are the most righteous person I know, Uchiha," And like that the trademark smirk was back and he was her Sasuke again. _

_ "And you, Haruno? What ridiculously high achieving plans do you have for this coming fall?" Sasuke asked, voice playful._

_ "Well, Id' probably have to go with pre-medicine," Sakura said, gazing at the Orion constellation, "I want to make a difference. Help those who are hurt. Save those who need it, if I can."_

_ "Save people?" Sasuke questioned._

_ Sakura thought for a moment. If she was honest, she wasn't sure why she had said that last bit. "Because... doctors heal right? I think that like there are different types of injuries people can have, there are just as many ways to heal those injuries. But people may have injuries that go beyond physical ones. Those injuries are just as important, if not more so, that the physical ones. Good doctors help people who are hurt and heal physical injuries and while that is important, I want to be better than that. I think that a great doctor goes beyond healing physical injuries. A great doctor would save people from their physical and non-physical injuries." Sakura frowned to herself, wondering if that was as confusing as it sounded to her. She looked to see if Sasuke was going to laugh at her._

_ Sasuke was looking fully at her, eyes wide. Sakura didn't think that she had seen that much emotion expressed in his eyes before. They were intense, alive and hopeful. And then he smiled at her, and Sakura's inside melted._

_ "Aa, that's a good goal to have." he said, warm and sincere. Sakura blushed, her cheeks warmed at his smile and compliment._

_ And without breaking eye contact, Sasuke took her hand in his. Warm, comforting, and safe. Sakura felt as if she were on cloud nine._

_ "Sakura," Sasuke said, his own cheeks reddening slightly, "let's go steady."_

_ "Okay," Sakura voice was clear and strong, her face burning in first love bliss._

Sakura blinked, and tears leaked from her eyes. She pressed the palms of her hands to them, attempting to stop another flood of emotion.

_Maybe that's why it was so hard_, she thought.

Sakura hiccuped, "I thought I could save him. And Sasuke let me believe I could too," her voice wretched, "I wanted to save Sasuke, but I failed."

Eyes closed, taking deep breaths, Sakura tried to focus on her breathing. She then tried to focus on the crickets and pond frogs croaking, at the leaves as they rustled in the wind. The swings creaked, age and rust showing. And she heard the soft crunching of the gravel far to her left from the parking lot.

Panic filled Sakura as she looked to the source of the sound. Her heart was accelerating and eyes wide in fear. It was too dark to determine what was making the noise but there was an outline of a figure making its way towards her. Quickly trying to find anything of use around her, Sakura grasped a large stone in her hand and got up quickly.

"Hey! Stop where you are," Sakura said loudly, trying to keep the fear from her voice, "If you keep coming toward me I will hurt you."

The figure, a man Sakura determined, got close enough for her to see them under the moonlight. They were familiar. Sakura, surprised, dropped the stone from her hand.

"Gaara. W-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. And when Sakura remembered what she had told him early she got annoyed, "I told you to leave me alone. Can't you at least respect that?"

Gaara stood his ground and sighed in annoyance. A frown formed between his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked… embarrassed? Just as Sakura was about to ask what his problem was, Gaara said, "You're being stupid. Someone is fucking stalking you. I saw the note… and the photograph." Sakura blushed at that.

"Ugh!," Sakura threw her hands up in annoyance. "This is not your problem Gaara! It was such a mistake to have asked you for help. I will deal with it on my own. You may not have noticed, but I had this enormous epiphany earlier and I'm trying to deal with a bunch of shit _that you just interrupted_. What are you even doing here?"

"You're letting yourself be an easy target for whoever is after you, out in the open like this," he shot back.

"And then there's that! You just went snooping through my room, without my permission. Why?" Sakura volleyed back a reply.

"You're not even concerned about your safety right now even, it's like you don't even care," Gaara continued, unfazed by Sakura's reply and determined to ignore her questions.

Pushed to the edge by this guy, Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Why can't you just let me be? I don't want your help. I don't want your company. And I don't want your fake pity. Jesus, can't you do anything else other than insult me? I don't understand why you're so hell-bent on being horrible to me," tears resurfaced again, "I don't understand why you're even here?"

Gaara made no reply to Sakura's questions. He looked at everywhere but her, but he couldn't block out her sniffles or muffled cries. Cursing internally, he wondered what his next move should be. Because as much as he tried to be direct with Sakura it wasn't working. Maybe he was being too hard on her, but damn it why couldn't she see the blunt, obvious truth to what he was saying? If anything he just wanted…

As Gaara thought of how to convincingly respond, Sakura got a hold of herself again. She just felt so tired. And her voice carried it, "Gaara, just spare me whatever speech you're thinking of giving me. You've never withheld whatever you really wanted to say. Don't start now."

"Fine," Gaara snapped, although there was no bite to it, his was voice resigned and his eyes still not to her. "Jesus, Sakura. You make it so fucking difficult." He was struggling and despite the finality that Sakura felt towards their entire interaction with one another, Sakura was slightly curious and this prevented her from interrupting him. It seemed that Gaara had little eloquence in anything other than biting criticism. His face, usually so pale, was somewhat red. _What is wrong with him? _Sakura was entirely confused.

"Damn it," Gaara said to himself, "this is so fucking stupid. You're so fucking stupid Sakura. Do you know that? So fucking stupid that you drive me fucking insane." His words came out almost like a confession.

Sakura still didn't get it and was completely done with him. "Yes Gaara. I know. You've insulted my intelligence plenty of times tonight. Goodbye," and fed up, Sakura turned away, for the second time, from Gaara.

"You don't get it. And I'm tired of pretending it's not a problem. It's like you never fucking leave. You're always there, even when you're not. It's so frustrating. And you're so infuriating. I've never seen someone so helpless before. It's fucking disgusting. You're eyes were so dull and lifeless, like you had nothing to live for. You made me sick. And then I'd say something to piss you off because you deserve it for giving up and it's like, it's like you come alive. There is fire in your eyes. Life. And.." Gaara's voice caught, and his eyes were as uneasy as his voice, wondering if he should really continue. Sakura still had yet to turn around and face him and so Gaara had no idea how she was taking in what he said or if she was even listening.

"And you drive me crazy because I want to see more of it," Gaara voice had become soft, almost gentle, "because it's beautiful. If the only time you can be alive is when you're pissed off at something then so be it. If you're going to live in this world then you need to be alive to feel it. And if this epiphany you had was so earth-shattering then I want to be with you to experience it."

Sakura still had yet to turn around; her body seemed frozen.

Gaara, finally composing himself enough back into his usual manner and voice said, "So I'm here because I wanted to know that you were safe. I'm here because I needed to know that you were okay." He finally found the courage, to look at her, with her stiff back and pink hair blowing lightly in the breeze. It looked ethereal in the moonlight.

Sakura took a breath to collect herself. She had told Gaara and herself that she had changed and wanted to be truer to who she was. She was tired of hiding in seclusion, in lies and sorrow without her friends. This Sakura had to learn to roll with the punches and spring back on her feet. She needed to become stronger and learn forgiveness. And maybe it was time to test out the latter. The things that Gaara was say, the feelings that he may have been hinting too were still too much and she couldn't accept them. But friendship and his camaraderie were things that they could build. Sakura realized this day was one of second chances. Gaara had earned the right to be included in this as well. He had given her time to think and figure out what to say without any jabs or insults in return. With one last breath, Sakura turned and walked to Gaara, stopping right in front of him.

Looking him straight in the eye she said, "Gaara, let's start over," and outstretched her hand to him, "I am Sakura Haruno and it is nice to meet you." In return, Gaara gave her a one-sided smile and accepted her hand, "Likewise, and I am Gaara Sabaku."


End file.
